Sunny Over the Falls
by MrB.o.B1990
Summary: Sonny Munroe joins Mack Falls. Will she become accepted? Will she and Chad become friends? Will they become more than that? You will have to read to find out. This story is written by MrB.o.B1990.
1. Beginnings and Teaser

**A/N – Thanks for reading my new multi-chap! Sonny Versus the World is on hiatus at the moment. I will return to that story, though, hopefully soon.**

**This is a brand new story that I am working on. This story is going to be interactive in a sense. As I develop new characters, I will cast for them, and allow readers to "play" characters. It's an idea I saw years ago on another fanfiction site :)**

**This chapter will start off with MusicChannySkyscraper playing Chad's older sister Amy Cooper and MiiMyselfandTime as Katherine, Chad and Amy's adopted sister. There will also be BeingHannah923 playing Nicole Jones.**

**Now for the character profiles:**

**AmyCooper: - Played by MusicChannySkyscraper!**

**Full Name: Amy Bella Copper (P.S. I love the name Bella, P.P.S. for those who don't know. Bella is the female word for beautiful in Italian).**

**Age: 20 (3 years older than Chad).**

**Hair/Eyes: Blonde with pink streak and Blue.**

**Personality: - She cares about her family and her friends, but she has a rebellious streak and gets angry when her family are threatened or upset.**

**Hobbies: She's musical, so she plays guitar, drums and piano.**

**Job: Works at a nearby coffee shop and performs there too.**

**AndnowforKatherine:- Played by MiiMyselfandTime!**

**Name: Katherine but everyone calls her Katie and close people call her Kat**

**Hair: Dark brown and naturally loose curls. Her hair is quite long.**

**Height: Just a bit shorter than Chad.**

**Personality: She can be pretty sarcastic, but is fun-loving as well! She is not really a tom boy, but she isn't really girly either! A lot of people go to her as she gives good advice**

**Hobbies: Ice hockey, guitar, dancing and singing**

**Age: 17**

**And****finally****Nicole:****-****Played****by****BeingHannah923!**

**Full Name: Nicole Hannah Jones**

**Appearance: Quite pale, light brown hair that is constantly dyed different colours (currently dark red... as in Hayley Williams red), grey-green eyes, and five foot one.**

**Style (as in, clothes): kinda tomboyish (as in skinny jeans and graphic tees), but will be quite girly from time to time.**

**Age: 15 going on 16. Her birthday is May 16th**

**Hobbies: Singing, song writing, guitar-playing, writing, and pranking**

**Personality: hyper, over-protective, loyal, funny and random... and just a tad insane.**

**Relations: Drew, 17, brother, and Joey, brother, 21. Catherine, mother, and Nick, father. A large family in the form of cousins. Good friends with Sonny Munroe.**

**Job (kinda): writes for a band fan-site. Unpaid for now.**

**Thanks to BeingHannah923 for editing the story.**

**Ok – That's it for this very long A/N! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Teaser<strong>

***Sonny POV***

Marshall came in, looking very grave. "Guys, I have some bad news for you all. Condor Studios is losing money, and in order to keep going, they are cancelling shows. As So Random! has been running for a few years, it's being cancelled." Marshall paused and took a deep breath. "You will all guest-star on Mackenzie Falls, and then you must find other work. Sorry for the inconvenience."

We were stunned.

Oh my gosh, we are cancelled! I've only been on the show for 2 months and its being cancelled. Well, looks like I am going back to Wisconsin. Seeing as I have only been on So Random for 2 months, I doubt I'll get another job.

Voice on speaker: Can all So Random cast please meet at Mr Condor's office.

We headed to Mr Condor's office to see what he wants.

"Thank you all for coming. We've had to cut a lot of shows from our studios. Some have been picked up by other studios and others have had to be cancelled permanently. So Random! was not picked up by another studio. This means that, you are all out of a job." Mr Condor said bluntly.

"You will have one more show. At the end of that show, you'll have to explain to the audience that So Random! has been cancelled. After next week's show, you will all be given one guest appearance on Mackenzie Falls. Please check the notice board to find when your episode will be filmed". He added.

Well, at least we get to appear in the number one TV show. Even if we don't like it. I hear the guest actors are paid quite a bit of money on that show. Which I need because, as I said, I doubt I'll be getting more work.

I have finished for the day, I walk back to my apartment and tell Mom the bad news.

"Mom, just before I left work, they informed us, that So Random is being cancelled, we have one more show and then we will all be guest starring on Mackenzie Falls. After that, there is no more work for us." I explain emotionlessly. I'm still in shock.

"Well Sonny, we will just have to try and get you more work. We moved to Hollywood for you to live your dream and we are not giving up after two months!" My mom says determinedly.

I love my mom. She can see the good, in every bad situation. I decide to go and lie on my bed. Next minute my phone rings.

_*Moooo mooooo moooo*_

"Sonny speaking," I answer.

"Munroe, it's Chad." Ugh. "We were just told of the news. I must say, it will be interesting to work with you. Just one thing though, Mack Falls is a serious drama. So no funny business." He said.

"I wouldn't dream of it Chad."

"You can pick your script up from my dressing room tomorrow. We'll rehearse your scenes after lunch, and how long rehearsal takes will depend on how long you take to learn the scenes. We tape the show on Fridays."

"Ok, Chad, see you tomorrow." I say, feeling a little overwhelmed.

I then hang up the phone. My gosh, Chad was not his usual jerk face self- he was actually… sort of… _nice_. That was a surprise. I'm sort of looking forward to working on Mack Falls. My mom is addicted to the show, and I have to admit, I kind of like it as well.

Just then, my phone rang again. "Sonny Munroe" I answer automatically.

"Hi Sonny, it's Nic, how are you?"

"Oh my gosh! How are you? We haven't spoken since I came to Hollywood!" I say in a rush.

"I know! I just thought I would see how my best friend is going." Nicole giggles.

"Well, the show has been cancelled. It turns out Condor wants to save money, so he has cancelled a lot of shows." I say, sad at the thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Sonny. Does that mean you will be moving back here?" She sounds disappointed for me, but also a little hopeful.

"No, Mom insisted we'll try to find more work. Oh, and I'll be guest starring on Mackenzie Falls!"

"Well Sonny, with that on your résumé, you'll have no worries getting more work. You'll have worked on the 2 biggest shows, in Hollywood's biggest studio!"

"I suppose that is true Nic, I'm sad though, because the Randoms are my family, and also, we were so close to beating Mack Falls in the ratings.

"Yes, well, immediately after you joined the show, it did get so much popular".

"Yeah," I blush. "Anyway, Nic, it was great talking to you again- BUT I have to go downstairs for dinner now. Will talk to you soon, yeah?" I want to talk for longer, but I can't.

"Ok Son, Mom and Dad say hi and talk soon."

I went and had dinner with my mom. Authentic Italian Lasagne with salad- yum!

After dinner, I went to bed.

***Chad POV***

So it turns out that the Randoms are being cancelled- no surprise _there_, really. Why would anyone watch that "comedy"? Unfortunately the Randoms have to guest star on the falls. YUCK!

The only one I'm happy to work with is Sonny. Gosh she is cute, stupid cute.

I might even try and convince her to permanently work on Mack Falls.

"Chad, Amy, Kat. Time for dinner!" Mom calls.

I head down for dinner. Oh my gosh, a very nice dinner. Creamy porterhouse steak, with roasted vegetables. YUM! I love my mom's cooking.

"So Chad, how was your day?" asks Mom over dinner.

"It was fine. So Random! is being cancelled, which is great, but the Randoms are going to be guest starring on the Falls. That will kill me". I said dramatically.

"Chad, don't you like one of the randoms?" asked Amy bluntly.

"What would give you that idea?" I asked.

"Well, Chad, you have never been good at hiding your crushes… Plus, I walked past your room last night to go to the bathroom, and heard you talking in your sleep." Amy added. _Drat._

"You must have been dreaming Amy, coz to me; the Randoms are the scum of the earth!" Wasn't that obvious?

"So Kat, how was your day"? asked Mom, changing the subject.

"Just the usual mom, school and band. Nothing exciting, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Chad, you should talk to your music friends, and see if they will give Kat's band a go!" Mom said to me.

"Ok Mom… I'll go and take Kat to them tomorrow."

We then finished dinner and went to bed.

"_Hey__cutie,__looking__forward__to__working__with__you!__"_ I sent a text to Munroe.

After it sent I realised what it said. OH SHOOT!

"_Chad,__why__did__you__call__me__cutie?__"_ she replied back.

"_Sorry, Munroe, I meant to send it to someone else, I hit your name by accident."_

Yeah, right. The message _was_ intended for her, but I accidently called her cute. And even though I think she is, no-one, including her, can know. I NEVER, EVER have crushes on other people.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – Ok, so, that was a little teaser of the new story. What do you think? In the next chapter there will be more about the Mack Falls with Sonny.**_

_**I'm thinking, I'll put Sonny as a regular on Mack Falls (just a little spoiler for ya'll). **_

_**Well, anyway, thanks for reading and remember to hit the button below, yes, the REVIEW button!**_

_**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Any suggestions? Let me know. **_

_**Ok I'm off now, and as BeingHannah923 says- REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_

_**Bobbie xo**_


	2. Sonny, Chad and a Friend

**A/N – Ok, thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading them. I am happy with the reception this story has had so far. If you enjoy, I ask that you recommend it to your friends. Oh and a very big thanks to BeingHannah923 for recommending this story in Don't I Know You? I highly recommend you go and check out that story if you have not already…**

**Hannah is an amazing writer.**

**Onwards Channy soldiers, marching as to war… lol. Sorry, that's my edit of a song Onwards Christian Soldiers which I thought would be cool to put in.**

***Sonny POV***

"Sonny, time to get up!" Mom called out.

Wow, that was the best night's sleep I've had for a long time! I went to sleep at 10 pm, and it's now 8 am.

Last night, I dreamed about what it might be like working on the Falls. I know my Mom would be excited if I was a permanent cast member… Well, when working with Chad this afternoon, I'll have to do my best! Maybe he'll be nice enough to get me a permanent role.

To be honest, I actually am excited about working on America's favourite tween drama. It will be fun doing a drama role.

Anyway, I have had a shower, got dressed, done my hair (carefully- the Falls girl's have perfect hair), and brushed my teeth.

"Sonny, breakfast is ready!" Mom called out again.

I went downstairs and ate a few slices of toast with eggs and a cup of tea.

I arrived at the studio at 10 am. Marshall came in with our new script, looking nervous.

"Here you are, guys! This is your final script. It's hard to believe that this is the end of So Random!" Marshall said. He started off well, but by the end he was emotional.

"It's ok Marshall, we're a family. We stick together, no matter what the world throws at us." I said to him firmly. He was obviously embarrassed.

"Thanks, Sonny," He grinned. "Even though at times, you all made life hell, I really will miss you kids." He added. We laughed. "Now, get rehearsing!"

We went off and started rehearsing for our LAST EVER SHOW. Before long it was 12:30 and time for lunch.

Whilst we were eating our ick, Chad came over to me.

"Munroe, we need you on set right after lunch. We need to get this over with." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Chad. I'll see ya later". I said in reply.

He walked over to the drama snobs table and had lunch with them. I finished my garbage.

"Sonny, why did Drama Pants come over here?" Tawni asked.

"Oh, I have to rehearse for my episode of the Falls which- apparently- begins shortly. He came over to remind me. I picked up my script this morning and have been sorta rehearsing my scenes by myself." I informed her neutrally. She hadn't made a secret of her disgust at working there.

"I can't believe this is the end of So Random!" Grady said, thankfully changing the subject.

"I know!" Nico replied. "It's not going to be the same, not working with you guys" he added, grimacing.

"Guys, we will all miss So Random!- but we can't just mope about. We need to be excited about moving onto new adventures." I said quietly, in a small attempt to comfort them. "And we'll still meet up and all, right?"

"True, true." they all replied in unison. I smiled.

It finally came to 1:45, the time I was due on set at Mackenzie Falls.

"What are you doing here Random?" asked Marta rudely.

"Well, you know we're doing the Falls now? I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugggh, why do we have to put up with you losers?" She snarled.

"Well maybe because Mr Condor wants us to work here for a little bit." I replied, again in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on guys, it's time to get to work, leave the filthy Random alone" Chad piped in. I fought off an eye roll with difficulty; only Chad could stick up for me and insult me at the _same__time_.

We went off and started rehearsal. It looks as though the writers want my character to be Chad's newest love interest. Oh gosh. What joy. (Note my sarcasm.) And to think that I was seriously thinking of being a permanent cast member! Oh, and Marta will give it to me after rehearsal.

I read through my script. About half way through, the script noted "Mackenzie and Carrie kiss." Oh gosh, I have to kiss him? This will be _torture_!

The rest of rehearsals went by fairly quickly and before long it was time to go home.

"Oi, Munroe, want a lift?" asked Chad, surprisingly.

"I suppose." I replied, not feeling in the mood to walk today. He caught up with me and we walked out into the parking lot together.

Gosh, Chad has a nice car. Well, I suppose that is to be expected when you are the lead actor on America's number one tween drama… Darn.

"So Sonny, I will be honest with you. I kind of like you," Chad said. "In a friendship sort of way." He added quickly.

"Really?" I asked, starting.

"Yeah, you are a good person, someone who I wish I could be, but because of my job, I can't be." He said. I was surprised by his honesty.

"Well thanks Chad, you can be kinda sweet at times." I told him, smiling.

We then arrived at my house. Since I am working on the Falls for the rest of the week, Chad offered to pick me up each morning. It was a good idea- I'm only doing morning sessions at So Random! then afternoon sessions at the Falls.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Mom asked as I walked in.

"Good!" I replied. "It was an … interesting day." I told her.

"What do you mean by interesting?" she asked.

"Well, I started the final So Random! episode, which, went well, but it was really emotional, after it sunk in that we were all going our separate ways." I said softly.

"That's sad Sonny," My mom said gently. "How did you go with Mackenzie Falls?" She asked, changing the subject, much to my relief.

"Well, it started off tough, because the Falls kids don't like me. Except Chad, but he seems a little smitten, I think". Ugggh. YUCK! "But afterwards it was fine. It fun working on a drama, I have to admit." I told Mom. She grinned.

"Well Son, I'm sure it was a big day, so you better go to your room and have a rest. Dinner will be ready in a few hours." Mom replied.

I went up to my room and jumped onto my MacBook. Next minute a video call came in from Nicole.

"Heyyyyy, Nic!" I answered.

"Hey Sonny, how was your first day working alongside CHAD DYLAN COOPER?" asked Nic. I laughed.

"Working with Chad was fine, working with everyone was torture. They all hate me at the Falls! But I'm looking forward to my bank account at the end of the week." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I heard falls extras get a fortune," she replied, envious.

"Let's just say that this week, I am earning about the same as I did for the whole 2 months on So Random!" I added.

"Wow! Ok, now Sonny, I have some great news." Nic told me. I perked up.

"What's that, dear?" I asked.

"Well, I have convinced Dad to pay me to go to Hollywood to visit you!" She said.

"OH MY GOSH! Oh, that is so cool Nic. So when will you be here?" I asked excitedly.

"That's even better news! I will be in LA TOMORROW! I am leaving at 8 am. I will be there around 4:30 pm."

"Oh gosh, that is cool. I can't wait! I will try and finish work early so I can pick you up at the airport." I decided.

I was really excited that. I can't wait to see Nicole.

***Chad POV***

I woke up at 9 am. I was getting really excited about working with Sonny. She is so dang cute. Stupid cute.

I went down and had my breakfast.

I then had a shower and got ready for work. OH SHOOT. I have 5 minutes- plus I have to pick up Sonny.

I dialled her number.

_*Ring Ring Ring*_

"Sonny speaking!" she answers.

"Sonny, it's Chad. Sorry, I'm just about to leave my house, I'll be there soon." I said.

"That's OK Chad, I'll wait for you". I replied.

Soon I arrived at Cutie- I mean Sonny's house and she hopped in the car. "Sorry, Sonny, I slept in" I told her apologetically.

"That's OK Chad. We aren't rehearsing this morning." She assured me sweetly.

We arrived at the studio and Sonny left for the Prop House and I headed to Mack Falls rehearsals.

_***Sonny POV***_

We arrived at the studios 15 minutes late- fortunately for me, rehearsals had been cancelled this morning, so I had the entire morning to myself. I wish Nicole could arrive now instead of this afternoon, cos I'll be stuck doing Mack Falls rehearsals this afternoon.

Then I heard an announcement buzz through the intercom. "Can Sonny Munroe please make her way to the set of Mackenzie Falls?"

Oh, I wonder why they need me at the Falls now?

Well anyway, I walked to the set of Mack Falls and was "greeted" by, you guessed it, MARTA!

"What are you doing here Random?" she snarled.

"Did you not hear the announcement? They want me here, so suck it up!" I told her.

Then the Mack Falls director came over.

"Sonny, sorry but we heard the So Random! rehearsals were cancelled today, so you and Chad are going to rehearse from now until 1." She said.

We started our rehearsals, thank goodness, now I have the afternoon free!

Rehearsals actually went well today, except for the awkwardness of a Random being on the Mack Falls set. I'd be interested to see how it goes with the others, when they have their turn. At least Chad and I can be civil.

At 1pm our rehearsals finished and we went to lunch.

"Have fun with the Dramas, Sonny?" asked Nico.

"It was fine. It wasn't fun but it wasn't bad either." I replied.

They kept asking me how it was, whether Chad and I "did" anything. What it was like working with the Dramas and all that sort of thing.

Since we had no So Random! rehearsal this afternoon, I decided to get Chad to drop me home.

"So Sonny, that was a fun rehearsal today." Chad stated. "Really, Chad, really?"

"Yeah, except for the awkwardness with your cast. They realllyyyy hate me." I pointed out.

"Don't tell anyone this Sonny, but personally, I think they're actually jealous. It's not very often So Random! gets a cast member as pretty and talented as you. They constantly nagged me about the potential of you sending So Random! to number one spot." Wow…

Wait. I thought to myself. Did he just call me pretty?

"Did you just call me pretty?" I asked, shocked .

"Umm, I think you're hearing things Sonny. I said you were talented." He replied, looking uncomfortable.

I'm pretty sure I heard him call me pretty… Oh well.

"Anyway Chad. I really had fun working with you on this second rehearsal day." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, here's an idea. If you enjoy your week here enough… how about, we see if you can be a permanent Falls actress?" He offered.

"OH MY GOSH CHAD! you want me to be a permanent Falls cast member"? I inquired.

"Well, you can't tell ANYONE I said this, but personally, I think you are the best actress this show has had for years!" He stated. I blushed.

"Wow Chad. Really? Yeah, the actresses on that show are pretty bad." I joked.

We kept talking in that fashion and then all of a sudden…

"Sonny, do you want me to come and get you to pick up your friend"? He asked.

"Wait, how do you know my friend is coming?" I inquired.

"I have my sources". He said, smugly. I stared at him, a little unnerved, before shaking it off.

"Well, if you want to, meet me here at 3:30 and we shall go."

"See ya then Sonny." Chad says to me warmly, smirking his trademark smirk and driving off.

I then walked into my apartment and Mom greeted me.

"Hey Sonny."

"Hi, Mom." I replied, excitedly.

"Wow, Sonny," My mom laughed, then bit her lip. "I don't wanna burst your bubble, BUT, you need to see this." She said pointing to our iMac.

I looked over at the screen and Tween Weekly was on the screen.

The article read

"_Could__Sonny__Munroe__and__Chad__Dylan__Cooper__be__an__item?__Our__sources__say__YES!__Sonny__Munroe__was__seen__being__picked__up__at__her__apartment__this__morning__by__Mackenzie__Falls__star__Chad__Dylan__Cooper.__We__guess,__there__is__a__little__romance__between__So__Random__'__s!__leading__lady__and__the__Mack__Falls__heartthrob.__Interestingly__Sonny__is__guest-starring__on__Mackenzie__Falls__this__week__which__will__air__on__Sunday__night.__"_

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed.

"That is a load of rubbish. Chad was just giving me a lift to work, that's all!" I screamed even louder, furious.

I was so annoyed. I decided to go and have a coffee out of my coffee machine, which relaxed me a little. Before I knew it, 3:30 had arrived and Chad was out the front of my apartment.

I jumped in his car and we drove to the LA airport. When we arrived I got a call from Nicole.

"Hey Sonny, I have just landed, will meet you outside soon." She said.

"Ok, Nic, I am in Chad's white convertible right out the front." I told her. There was a pause.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm going to meet CHAD DYLAN COOPER?" she asked. I giggled.

"Yes Nic, you are going to meet Chad". I said to her, in a bored voice.

A few minutes later, I saw Nicole walking to the car. Chad got out, like a gentleman, and placed Nicole's luggage in the back while she got in.

"Wow, Chad, that was oddly thoughtful of you." I said teasingly.

_***Chad POV***_

After we arrived at the studio I went straight to rehearsals. Our director found out that the Random's rehearsal was cancelled, so I pulled some strings and got our scene moved forward, so Sonny would be available to pick up her friend this afternoon.

So next thing I know, Sonny has come in to start our rehearsal. Oh my gosh, Marta was getting into her again.

I hate Marta. She is so stupid and jealous. Like really, she is worried that Sonny's week on the Falls will cause Sonny to take her place. And personally, if I were the producer, I would replace all of them with Sonny. She is way more talented than any of the others.

After rehearsals we went for lunch. Sonny had a quick lunch and she then asked me to drive her home.

We had a chat on the way to her house.

"So Sonny, that was a fun rehearsal today." I stated, staring forward.

"Yeah, except for the awkwardness with your cast. They realllyyyy hate me." She said. I frowned at her bluntness.

"Don't tell anyone this Sonny, but personally, I think they are jealous. It's not very often So Random gets a cast member as pretty and talented as you. They constantly nagged me about the potential of you sending So Random! to number one spot." I told her honestly.

Hold on, did I just call her pretty? I did! SHOOT!

"Did you just call me pretty?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, I think you're hearing things Sonny. I said you were talented." I replied quickly, covering.

Yes, I called her pretty, but it wasn't intentional. I never find anyone pretty … well … except Sonny.

"Anyway Chad. I really had fun working with you on this second rehearsal day." she said sweetly.

"Yeah, here's an idea. If you enjoy your week here enough- how about we see if you can be a permanent Falls actress?" I offered.

"OH MY GOSH CHAD! You want me to be a permanent Falls cast member?" she asked, her eyes wide. Why was she so surprised?

"Well, you can't tell ANYONE I said this, but personally, I think you are the best actress this show has had for years!" I stated.

"Wow Chad. Really? Yeah, the actresses on that show are pretty bad." she joked with me.

We kept talking and then I decided to offer to take her to pick her friend up.

"Sonny, do you want me to come and get you to pick up your friend?" I asked.

"Wait, how do you know my friend is coming"? She asked.

"I have my sources". I said, smugly.

"Well, if you want to, meet me here at 3:30 and we shall go". She said.

"See ya then, Sonny." I smirked, driving off.

**A/N – Thanks for reading. Please review. Love it, hate, let me know.**

**Also, as I mentioned up top, please go and read BeingHannah923's Don't I know You? Oh and MusicChannySkyscraper's stories. She has too many amazing ones to list.**

**Love to all.**

**I is out!**

**Oh and a HUGE thank you to Hannah for editing this story. She picks up little bits I miss and helps the story make more sense. Love you sis.**

**MrB.o.B1990.**


	3. Permanent

**A/N – Ok, first things first, on the day I finished writing this (Sunday) my amazing sister BeingHannah923 was having a few probs, so I was chatting with her on twitter and decided, I would dedicate this chapter to her.**

**So Hannah. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a "cute" little chap with Sonny/Chad and Chad/Amy. **

**Hannah, you are the most amazing sister/bestie I have met. I love our chats. I really hope you enjoy this chap, and all its romance.**

**I hope ya'll enjoy the chap. It was really fun writing this one. I may be a guy, but I am a sappy romantic at heart.**

**Oh, by the way, check out Hannah's newest one shot, Sharpies. It's a great little fluff piece :)**

**On to the story now.**

**BETA'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay in this chap! Bobbie had it written days ago, but me and my busy schedule held it up :/ Enjoy the chappie… I DID :D especially my dedication but… if you don't like this chappie… YOU HAVE NO HEART ;)**

***Sonny POV***

So yesterday was pretty fun- I actually had a good morning with Chad rehearsing on the Falls. Then in the afternoon Chad and I went and picked Nicole up from the airport.

Nicole is staying at my apartment, so we dropped her stuff off and Chad took us out for dinner. It was good actually; we went to one of the fanciest restaurants in LA.

Then we got home about 8 pm. We had an early dinner, and we hang out a bit at home.

"So Sonny, Chad was quite cool, better than the ogre he seems in the media!" Nic said.

"Well Nic, I gotta admit, the Chad you saw tonight, I have only seen since this week, since I started working on Mackenzie Falls." I informed her. Her eyebrows shot up into her unnaturally red hair.

"Well Sonny, I hope he stays like that, coz quite frankly, I like him." She added, laughing a little.

"Yeah, so do I! Oh and don't tell anyone, but Chad might get me a permanent role on the Falls." I told her.

"Oh, that is so awesome!" she squealed.

I decided to go and get us some coffees (yes, I know, getting coffee, just before bed… Big mistake, but I'm still going to do it).

We spent the rest of the night mucking around on my MacBook. Gosh, it's so cool, singing songs and recording them, uploading them to YouTube and OH MY GOSH! In under an hour, we already have had 5,000 hits and 500 "likes", IN LESS THAN 1 HOUR. COOL!

We made a few mock videos which we deleted and went to bed. Nicole is staying in the room next to mine, it is bigger and it has its own bathroom. We always put guests in there.

_***Chad POV***_

After I picked up Sonny's friend I decided to take the girls out for dinner. I know, I know- the CDC spending this much time with his rival, being so nice, and all that… is just so strange, but I gotta admit, I'm getting pretty "into" Sonny. Yeah. I said it.

So, as I was saying, I took them out for dinner, at the best restaurant in the city, and it was cool. I had a lot of fun. And that's when I saw it…

"_Could Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper be an item? Our sources say YES! Sonny Munroe was seen being picked up at her apartment this morning by Mackenzie Falls star Chad Dylan Cooper. We guess, there is a little romance between So Random's! leading lady and the Mack Falls heartthrob. Interestingly Sonny is guest-starring on Mackenzie Falls this week which will air on Sunday night. "_

OH MY GOSH, the next time I see Santiago, he is dead!

I don't mind the fact that he is gossiping about me, I've been in Hollywood a long time, and I am used to it, but Sonny! How DARE HE?

I decided that was enough for the night, I drove them back to Sonny's apartment and went home. When I got home, I went up to my room, which is right at the back of the house and grabbed my phone.

"Call Santiago Heraldo." I told my phone (yes, I control it by talking to it. I have one of _'__those__'_ phones).

"Tween Weekly's Santiago Heraldo." He answered, his usual smarmy tone already in place.

"You are in so much trouble, mate." I told him, my voice barely under control.

"Cooper?" He enquired. My blood boiled.

"Yes- and how dare you try to claim, that Sonny and I are in a relationship?" I snarled at him.

"Sonny is a _friend_; I was being nice to her, because I consider her a friend. THAT IS IT!" I yelled, sick to death of him.

"So, my next headline can be 'So Random's nice girl, friends with Hollywood's bad boy'?" He asked. He wasn't even startled, much to my chagrin.

"If you publish anything of the sort, my lawyers will be straight onto you." I threatened blackly.

I then hung up the phone, in a fit of rage and went down stairs to my exercise room. I started punching the crap out of my punching bag, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Having fun there superman?" asked Amy jokingly.

"Why do you care, sis?" I enquired, not stopping my blows.

"Because I am your older sister, and I worry." She said. I softened.

"Well, I suppose we can chat about it." I relented reluctantly.

We took a seat and she asked, "Chad, what's wrong this time?" She asked gently.

She knows that whenever I am beating up the boxing bag, something is wrong.

"Well, ok, I'll be honest. I have started getting "interested" in Sonny?"

"Romantically, right, lover boy?" she joked.

"Yes." I admitted shyly. Her slight smirk did nothing to help my blush.

"So, anyway… I took Sonny and her friend out for dinner tonight, just to be nice, and I happened to see a Tween Weekly article, by that despicable Santiago guy, claiming that Sonny and I are in a relationship. Seeing as I care about Sonny, I just can't let him do that!"

"When I got home, I rang the bastard **(sorry****if****you****don****'****t****like****that****word)** and gave him a piece of my mind, let's just say, the next article might be worse".

"That is so cute… My wittle bro has a wittle crush." She giggled. I would have glared at her, but I was busy ranting.

"Come on Aims! Seriously, I am sick to death of this prick! I don't mind him doing that about me, but about Sonny! It's WRONG" I screamed.

"This is so dang cute, my wittle bro is head over heels… I can't believe how in _lurve_ you are." she cooed.

"Amy, are you going to take this seriously?" I asked.

"Ok, Chad, look, you are a good guy, regardless of what those idiots say, and Sonny can deal with her own press. I like Sonny, but don't let her affect Chad Dylan Cooper." She said, her soft tone gaining a stern edge.

"Ok, Aims, thanks" I finished and she walked out.

That was good. I feel better now- well, good enough NOT to destroy my punching bag.

I decided to go and do some video surfing on YouTube.

When I checked my email, the subscriptions said that Sonny has uploaded some new videos. Yes, I better go check 'em out. Y'know. Just 'cos.

So I went to the video and noticed that one of Sonny and Nicole singing got over 5,000 hits in an hour. I can understand why, if those voices aren't edited, then they are both AMAZING singers. But still… five THOUSAND hits?

…Whoa.

I decided to ring Sonny.

"Sonny Munroe speaking." she answered.

"Hi Sonny, it's Chad, I just noticed the video you put online an hour ago. Do you know that it has over 5000 hits already?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's great." I could hear a smile in her voice. "Hold on, how did you come across my video?" she asked.

"You are on my subscriptions, duh!" I said. Wasn't that obvious?

"Ok, and what do you think of it?" She asked, a little shy.

"I loved it Sonny, is that your real voices?" I asked her.

"Yeah Chad, we only edited the video and added the music." She said.

"Well that is amazing Sonny." I told her honestly, wishing I could see her face to see how she took the compliment.

"Thanks Chad, anyway, I have to go and get some sleep."

And she hang up.

I then decided to go to sleep myself.

_***Sonny POV***_

I got up at 7 am, after another great night sleep. I then went and woke Nic up, she wanted to come to work with us today.

I did the same as I did yesterday morning, had a shower, did my hair, brushed my teeth, etc. Mom had cooked us some breakfast, Sausages, eggs and bacon with a cup of STRONG coffee (I like a strong coffee first thing in the morning).

After breakfast Chad met us out the front. We hopped in his car and went to the studio.

When we got to the studio I introduced everyone to Nic and then I went to the So Random set to start rehearsals. Nic sat and watched the rehearsals. We nearly have this episode ready to be taped.

Then before we knew it, it was time for lunch. We went to the cafeteria and got our ick. Then Chad invited us to the drama-snobs table seeing as I am "one of them" this week.

I was in the mood for some lobster so I went over and joined them.

After lunch (and a lot of torture from Drama-Girl) I went over to the Falls for rehearsals. This would be my final rehearsal because tomorrow we get the day off, and Friday we tape.

It was a great rehearsal. Even Marta started being a little more tolerable today. We took a break and the producer called me over.

"Sonny, we have been thinking, you have done a great job in rehearsals this week, and we are sure that Friday's taping will be just as good, so I have discussed this with Mr Condor and we would be happy to have you as a new star on the show, if you are interested." I contained my squeal. Barely.

"Oh my gosh, that is so awesome!" Ok, so I didn't _quite_ contain my squeal. "You'll need to discuss it with my Mom though, I don't make any decisions without her." The producer nodded, and I called my mom.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mom, I need you to come to the studio. They are offering me a PERMANENT role on Mackenzie Falls!" I said to her, more than a bit excited.

"Ok dear, I'll be there shortly."

We went back to doing the rest of the rehearsals. It was fun. I really enjoyed doing the drama. A few hours later, we finished for the day. I went to Condor's office to see how mom was going with him. As I got there, mom walked out.

"Sonny, great news.! You have a 2 week paid break, then you return to the Falls as a permanent cast member!" Mom told me.

"Oh my gosh Mom, this is so cool! We can stay in Hollywood!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"Not only that Sonny, but with your new salary, we are going to build a new house!" She added, grinning.

_***Chad POV***_

I woke up early this morning and spent time getting myself ready for the day. Eventually, I was ready and went down stairs to have breakfast, and then I went to Sonny's apartment to pick her up. To my surprise her friend was with her as well.

We arrived at the studio and I went to the Mack Falls producer.

"Jenny, we should hire Sonny as a permanent cast member." I said to her, very seriously.

"I agree Chad, she has been amazing this week. I will discuss it with Mr Condor later." I hid a sigh of relief; I didn't want to have to spend hours convincing her.

After that I went and started rehearsing with Marta for our scene.

Rehearsals took forever- with Sonny, we can rehearse a scene and have it perfect in only a few takes, and yet with Marta, we have been rehearsing the same line for 2 hours.

Oh, my gosh. If the studio decide to hire Sonny permanently as I hope, I will then work on getting rid of Marta. I am _sick__to__death_ of her.

After a long 4 ½ hours of rehearsals, and I mean LONG! It was finally lunch time. We went to the cafeteria to have lunch.

I grabbed my steak off the lunch lady, and seeing as Sonny is guest starring on the Falls, I grabbed her a lobster, in the hope that she would join us.

I went over to Sonny.

"Oi, Munroe, you are on the Falls this week, so how 'bout you join us for lunch?" I asked her.

"Well, I do feel like a lobster, so I will go over." she replied, smiling. I grinned back at her- her smile was infectious.

She then followed me to our table, I pulled out her chair for her and was a gentlemen.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Marta screamed.

"What?" I queried, quite used to this kind of behaviour from her.

"I have been on the Falls all these years, and not once have you acted like a gentlemen, and YET this filthy piece of garbage from "Chuckle City" guest stars on our show and you treat her like the queen!" she spat.

Oh shoot! How will I cover this up? The last thing I need is for _IT_ to tell the press that I was nice to Sonny.

"Well Marta, seeing as the Random did an ok job on our show I decided I would TRY being nice for once." I told her, trying to cover up my real reason.

The rest of my cast, in fact, the rest of the studio staff, had finished their lunches and left the cafeteria not long after. So it was just me, and Cutie, and DON'T TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT!

"So Sonny… this is our last rehearsal of the Falls, and I think you've done an amazing job. Now it's time for me to tell you… I want you and your character on the show, permanently. I spoke to our producer this morning, and she is going to talk to Condor." I informed her.

"Awwww, that is so sweet of you, Chad! I actually have enjoyed working on the Falls, much to my surprise." She replied, all sweet.

"Sonny, would you like to get a coffee with me after work?" I asked casually. Not like a date or anything, I told myself. Just coffee.

"Look Chad, I would like to, but I'm getting a coffee with Nic straight after work".

"Ok, well, how about we all go together?"

"Yeah that will be cool, Nic really likes you." she said.

Oh, come on! I don't want Nicole to like me; I want SONNY to like me.

"Well, how about we go to my house? You can meet my family, and we have the best coffee machine money can buy."

"Ok Chad, but as long as you don't try anything on me." I wasn't surprised at that, although I wished she didn't think of me like that.

"It's a deal." I agreed.

We were just about finished our lunch, so we left for rehearsals.

We got to the scene where our characters kiss, and Sonny called for her body double to come in. Her body double did the kissing scene and they swapped back. I was a little disappointed to be honest.

The rest of rehearsals went really well, I was thanking God that the Marta scenes were before lunch, otherwise I would have been angry after work. I hate being angry when I'm around the beautiful Sonny.

At 4 minutes to 4, the director called cut and sent us home.

"Chad, can you pick me up from my apartment in 45 minutes? I just need to go and see how Mom is going with Condor and get ready." She said.

"That's fine Sonny, I'll be at your apartment then." I said.

I decided to go for a drive home to have a rest before getting Sonny. I changed into my board shorts and jumped in the pool. I did a few laps and then Amy and Kat joined me.

"What's going on, lover boy?" Amy joked.

"Oh, just having a rest for a bit, then I'm going to pick up Sonny and we are having a coffee." I replied to her.

"Ooohhhh and where are you having this coffee, mister?" she asked, smirking.

"Here." I blushed, a bit embarrassed.

"You sure there is nothing else that's going to happen?" she said jokingly. I think.

"Aims, nothing is going to happen! We aren't in a relationship for starters, and secondly, Sonny won't even kiss me as part of our work, let alone in our private lives." I told her, very seriously.

It was time to go and get Sonny, so I jumped out of the pool and put some proper clothes on, then sent her a text.

"_Sonny, feel free to bring your bathing suit if you like, we have a pool at the house, in fact bring anything else you like. We have everything." _

She replied immediately

"_Oh__cool,__we__should__have__a__swim__then__:P__"_

I decided to take her in my private limo this time, so I got my limo driver and we left.

As we pulled up, you could see the shock on their faces. I then got out of the limo and lead Sonny in like a gentleman. The driver did the same for Nicole and we left.

"Wow, Chad, you are being really thoughtful today." Sonny noticed, smiling at me.

"Well Sonshine, I told you, I like you. I want to be nice". I said, then realised my mistake. I could only hope she didn't pick up on it...

"Sunshine?" she enquired. Darn.

"Can't I give my new friend a nickname?" I replied, grinning.

"I suppose so, Mr Cooper" she replied to me.

It wasn't long till we were at my house, Sonny got changed immediately and jumped in the pool, I followed not long after.

Mom came out and asked if we wanted anything.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom." I said "What do you guys want?" I asked the girls.

They replied with their simple "cappuccino" order and I got my usual, a skinny flat white (well I need to keep my figure).

Then all of a sudden, Nicole decided to go into my spa, which is enclosed in its own room.

This was the perfect opportunity to try and get close to Sonny, I figured.

"So Sonny, can I ask, why do you not kiss me in the scene on the Falls?" I asked her, very curious.

"Well Chad, to be honest, my parents brought me up, to save _everything_ for marriage. I want my first kiss to be with my husband at my wedding." she stated.

"Oh, that's great Sonny, I respect you for that." I said, despite my surprise. I really did.

"Thanks, Chad." She said.

"Look, I would like to be like that, but when I came to Hollywood, I was forced to turn into the guy you see in the press. Back home, we were like you are, but I'm glad you don't need to change to be successful in Hollywood." I told her. I don't know what I'd do if she changed- she's perfect.

"Well Chad… You're 17, can't you change into the boy you used to be?" she asked. I grimaced.

"I can't Sonny, not whilst I'm on the Falls. When the Falls is finished, I will try to change back to the real Chad Dylan Cooper, the one you will start meeting very soon, if we become friends." I promised.

"I'd like that." she replied simply.

We then sat in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one. We were just comfortable, enjoying each other's company.

Next minute, Amy came running in, and jumped in the pool.

"There's my lover boy of a brother." She chuckled. I sent her a warning look over Sonny's head.

"Sonny, this is my joke of a sister, Amy. Amy, this is my newest cast member, Sonny."

"Nice to meet you." They both said to each other.

We had a great afternoon after that. We joked around with Amy and Nic and then before long it was time for Sonny to go home. After I dropped her off, she pecked me on the cheek.

"Bye." She whispered.

**A/N – So, what did you think? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews section. I really hope Hannah enjoyed it. **

**I also hope you all did. But be a good reader and give me an honest review.**

**I love you all.**

**MrB.o.B1990.**


	4. Chad with a New Neighbour

**A/N – Hi, thank you for coming to this story. Anyway, this is the 4th Chapter. "Chad with a new neighbour". As you can guess, Chad is getting a new neighbour! WHO? Read to find out!**

**By the way… Chad does something bad in this chapter, you will have to read to find out. But he's done it because he cares so much about Sonny.**

**Oh and Santiago gets his medicine…..**

**This chapter is dedicated to MusicChannySkyscraper. Hope you enjoy the chap Amy. You are amazing!**

**Bye :P**

***Sonny POV***

Gosh, I had such a great afternoon with Chad. He's starting to become a really great guy. And now that I am a permanent Falls cast member, I think he will become an even better guy!

I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to fall in love, I think! Oh gosh.

Mom and I decided that we would go and look at some houses in the morning to buy.

It's going to be a good day tomorrow. Looking at and maybe buying a house, hanging out with Nicole and even Chad for a bit.

But for now, it's time to sleep. Goodbye.

***Chad POV***

I got up at 11am, Thursday is my day off, therefore my sleep in day. Along with Saturday and Sunday. I checked my phone.

From: Sonny Munroe:

"_Chad, what you doing today? Sonny."_

To: Sonny Munroe:

"_Sonny, doing nothing today. You? Chad."_

From: Sonny Munroe:

"_Mom and I are busy this morning. Wanna catch up later?"_

To: Sonny Munroe:

"_Yeah, text when you're free."_

I went and jumped into the pool for a while, after about ten minutes, Kat came and jumped in with me.

"Chad, when are you going to take me to your music friends?" She asked. I'd forgotten about that…

"Um, how about we go in an hour Kat, I just want to hop in the spa for a bit before we go." I said quickly.

"Ok Chad." She said.

We then messed around in the pool for about 15 mins and I went into the spa. Gosh it's nice.

I then got out of the spa and started getting ready to take Kat to one of my friends, who is a music producer.

"Kat, it's time to go" I sung out to her.

We hopped into the car. Next minute we were arriving at his house.

"Dan, my man, how are ya?" I asked.

"Yeah Chad, going steady". He replied.

"Look Dan, my sister Kat, is an awesome singer and guitar player, just wondering if you can help out with some sort of deal?"

"Yeah Chad, I think we could probably do something. Has she already got a band, or is it just her".

"I believe she does have a band, hold on, I'll check". "Kat, you have a band right?"

"Yeah Chad, I do".

"Yeah Dan, she does have a band".

"Well, dude, we'll have to get them in the studio, to record and we can see what we can do".

"Ok Dan, I'll give them all a ring, and organise when they are available. I'll get back to ya".

We left his house and decided to go get some lunch at one of the Hollywood restaurants.

Whilst at the restaurant, I decided to flick through the last issue of Tween weekly. There has been another one since my incident with Santiago.

"_Sonny Munroe over Mackenzie Falls"_

_By: Santiago Heraldo. (oh gosh, you can tell by now, it's not going to end well)._

"_You will remember in the last issue of Tween Weekly. I reported some rumours that Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper might be an item. Well, it turns out, that there is more between these two than we could have ever thought"._

"_After that issue was published, I received a call from Cooper, who heavily denied the allegations. He also threatened to get his lawyers involved; now we all know these types only do that, if they have something to hide"._

"_What do Munroe and Cooper have to hide? Our guess; it could be anything! We even think that Munroe could be pregnant, of course by Cooper."_

OH MY GOSH! I am going to KILL! Santiago. That's it, words are not enough anymore. He is going to pay. As I have said before, I don't care what he says about me, but to do this to Sonny, is unacceptable.

Yes, I do like Sonny, and I'd love for the world to be able to know, but right now, no one, including Sonny herself, can know that I like her, "in that way".

I am going to make Santiago pay, but what can I do without getting into trouble?

I got in the car, dropped Kat off at home. Then I went to the Tween Weekly office.

"I'm looking for Santiago Heraldo" I told the woman at the desk.

Go down the hall, his office is the 3rd on the right.

I walked down the hall, found the 3rd door on the right. It had a gold plated name thing with Santiago Heraldo written in big letters.

I barged through the door, too furious to knock.

Oh good, no one in here.

"I thought I made it very clear to you that you were not to write anymore garbage about Munroe!" I screamed.

"Chad, I am a Hollywood reporter, that is how I make money." Santiago said calmly. "You say a few cheesy lines on TV, I write rubbish about you."

I couldn't control myself. I found myself, without intending to, walking over to him, next thing, my hand was turning into a clenched fist and BOOM! Socked him one, right in the mouth!

OH MY GOSH! What have I done? I know he's a total jerk, but there was no need for me to hit him.

Then I walked out of his office, still steaming, and got back in the car and drove home.

As I jumped into the pool, my phone beeped.

"_Message__from__Sonny__Munroe.__" _It read. I smiled.

"_Chaddy,__we__are__finished.__Wanna__hang__out?__"_ the text read.

"_What__'__s__with__the__Chaddy?__and,__ok.__"_ I replied.

"_You__called__me__Sonshine,__so__I__'__m__calling__you__Chaddy.__"_ She replied. I shrugged. Fair enough.

"_Ok,__Sonny,__well,__if__you__meet__me__at__my__house,__we__can__do__something__from__there.__"_ I replied back to her.

For now, I have to deal with the Santiago mess.

I dialled my lawyer's phone number.

"Hello, Chad." He answered.

"Hi, mate. I've got an issue to discuss, you free to come around?" I asked.

"Yeah Chad, give me 10 and I'll be there." He promised.

That's what I love about my lawyer. He will come and see me at the house, and usually pretty quickly.

_*Ding__dong*_ Shoot! Someone's at the door.

"Sonny, that was quick." I said, surprised.

"Well Chad, I just walked from the house".

"What house would that be Sonny?" I thought she had an apartment?

"Mom and I bought the house next door. We are now neighbours." She announced, grinning.

OH MY GOSH! The girl I am sort of crushing on, the only thing that is worthwhile about Hollywood, is living next door. And yes! She is the ONLY thing worthwhile in Hollywood. I don't care about the money anymore- or anything for that matter.

"Well Sonny, I have my lawyer visiting shortly, so whilst I chat with him, you are going to have to hang out with the girls." I told her sadly.

"That's fine Chad." She said, really sweetly.

A few minutes later my lawyer was here.

"Harry, come on in." I told him.

We went into my conference room.

"Ok, so I've called you here, because, I need your advice on something." I said. "You know that despicable creep, Santiago Heraldo, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"He has been writing some very incorrect articles about myself and my new co-star. He wrote one, claiming that we are dating. Now, I care about this girl, and I hate that he is treating her in this way, so I rang him up and had a go at him, basically saying that if he continued, I would call you." I informed him.

"Is there anything else I need to know Chad?" Harry asked, eyeing me.

"Well, he wrote another piece, which I read whilst I was at lunch. Basically suggesting, that not only are we going out, but that I got her pregnant, although, we have not done anything. Now, I was so furious at that, I went straight to his office to confront him about it, next thing I realise, I have hit him square in the mouth." I recounted neutrally.

"Oh! Well Chad, he has clearly driven you over the edge, I think if it went before a court, and we had evidence of the articles, we could use it in the defence. If you get a good judge, it is unlikely that anything will happen on your part." He informed me. I sighed, relieved.

"Well, thanks for that Harry. Is there anything else we need do about it right now?" I asked.

"For the moment Chad, that is all. I will send a letter to Tween Weekly, on your behalf, asking for a settlement of sorts, and then see what happens. I'll be in touch." He said.

"Thanks Harry." I said, as I was escorting him out the door. This lawyer is worth every dollar I pay him.

_***Sonny POV***_

I got up this morning; I slept in till about 10, seeing as it's my day off. I decided to send Chad a text.

"_Chad__what__you__doing__today?__Sonny__"_ It read.

About an hour or so later, he replied. I guess he slept in longer than I did.

I went and got myself dressed, really casually, as it was my day off. Had a quick breakfast and watched a bit of cable TV.

Mom then called me to jump in the car, we were going down to the realty **(I****think****that****'****s****what****Americans****say)** to look for houses.

There was a really good looking house up for sale, perfect price, and oh my word! The address looks a bit familiar.

134 Cooper Avenue.

"Mom, let's go have a look at that one" I told her.

Then the agent was giving us directions so he could meet us there.

As we were nearing the house I realised why that address looked familiar. Cooper Avenue, is the road that the Coopers live on (that's right, the Coopers as in Chad Dylan Cooper!). And 132 is Chad's house, that means 134 is next door.

Wow, that is so cool! We went and had a look through the house, wow! It's massive; I'd say it's almost as big as Chads. 7 bedrooms, 2 offices, a pool room, spa, entertainment room with a 100 inch plasma TV, gaming consoles, a music room, a nice big garden to welcome people stretching from the front security gates to the front door, a gazebo for entertaining with a in ground barbecue. And, I suppose any other item you can imagine being in a house similar to CDC's.

"Mom, I love it, I think we should buy it." I told her.

"Ok Sonny, it's your money so it's your choice on what house we buy." She told me. I grinned.

"We will take it" Mom said to the agent. 

We then went back to the realtor office so we could do up the paperwork. I paid a deposit to their bank account with the amount of the house and we left with the keys.

Mom then hired a company to move all our stuff into the new house. Nic was comfy enjoying the new house, so I decided to see if my new neighbour was ready to hang out yet. I send him a text, and he said I could come on over.

_*Ding__dong*_ I pressed the doorbell to Chad's house.

He answered the door, a bit shocked to see me this quickly.

"Sonny, that was quick." He said to me.

"Well Chad, I just walked from the house". I told him.

"What house would that be Sonny?" He queried.

"Mom and I bought the house next door. We are now neighbours." I informed him, breaking into a grin.

"Well Sonny, I have my lawyer visiting shortly, so whilst I chat with him, you are going to have to hang out with the girls." He told me, a sad look on his handsome face.

Oh! I wonder why his lawyer is visiting, well, if he wants me to know, I'm sure he will tell me. I went and found the girls and hung out with them.

It was cool. After about fifteen, twenty minutes, Chad was showing his lawyer out the door and he came up to me.

"So Sonshine, what do you wanna do?" He asked me.

"Wanna come and check out my house?" I asked him back.

"Sure." He smiled and we hopped into his car, he drove us to the house.

I put in the security code to open the gate and Chad followed the driveway to the parking area.

We got out of the car and I opened the high security door with my special security thing (think of some sort of high tech security entering system). I wasn't sure what it was called.

"Wow Sonny, you have more security on your house than I do on mine." He commented.

I went and showed him right through the house, going through each and every room and feature took way over half an hour. We then decided to go and relax in MY pool.

"So…. Chaddy. You care to explain why your lawyer was visiting you?" I asked curiously.

"Well Sonny, Santiago wrote another disgusting story about us, even worse than the other one, and I had a go at him. I even did something I kind of regret." He paused here. I looked up at him.

"What was that Chad?" I asked, even more curious now.

"I punched him. Right in the mouth, I'm not proud of it, but that's what happened."

"Oh! That's a shame Chad, so what did your lawyer say?"

"Well he is going to send a letter to Tween Weekly claiming damages for what he is doing to my reputation and we will see if he counter-claims." Whoa.

"Well that is ok I guess." I said.

"Look Sonny, the only reason I did it, was because of you! I don't want him talking about you like that. I care a lot about you. You are my friend, and so I don't want these idiots, to do this to you." He said. I smiled.

"Well thanks Chad, and I appreciate it, but really, I can look after myself. I am touched that you care so much."

There was a little bit of silence between us. Not an awkward silence though, a comfortable, reflective silence.

I want to tell Chad that I'm starting to fall for him, but I don't know if he feels the same, and if he doesn't it will be awkward. Gosh, why does it have to be so difficult?

Well, we were just sitting in the pool, enjoying each other's company then, next minute, Nic came and cannon-balled straight into the pool.

"OH MY GOSH NIC!" I screamed. Chad and Nic laughed at me.

We just played around in the pool for a while. Mucking around, having fun, then Chad decided it was time for him to go back to his house.

_***Chad POV***_

I decided to hang out with Sonny for a bit after Harry left. She showed me her new house, I told her about why Harry was here, then we hang around in her pool for the rest of the day.

I decided to go home. When I got home I went to my room, I checked my email. There was one there from Harry.

It was a letter to the Tween Weekly publishers saying that we are seeking a retraction and damages because of the damage to myself and Sonny's reputation, after all, Tween Weekly is read by almost every tween in the country.

Well, we will see what happens.

Good! He is also doing it for Sonny, which was the whole point of me being angry at Santiago. I don't really want to go to court but if that's what I have to do to protect Sonny, that's what I have to do.

Then I got a phone call.

"CDC" I answer.

"Mr Cooper, I am a lawyer representing Santiago Heraldo, my client claims you punched him in the face earlier today." A cool, business-like voice informed me.

"So what?" I asked, bored.

"If you do not make reparations for this, we will be taking you to court."

"Excuse me, if you want to do anything, you will have to discuss it with my lawyer"

I then hung up the phone.

Oh my goodness, this is going out of control, yes I hit him, he deserved it, I do regret it, but he really deserved something! These idiots need to learn that we have lives and they can't treat us like scum.

If I actually did do something wrong, I could understand them publishing it, that's fair enough, but to make up rumours is unacceptable.

Maybe we should go to court, that will tell all these paps that what they do, is unacceptable.

It was now about 4pm, and it was time for me to take Kat and her band members back to Dan to do a test recording.

They played a few original songs that Kat wrote.

"Wow Chad, your sister is talented! I reckon they could be extremely successful. As she is under 18, get your mom to bring her down tomorrow at any time and will sign them up. We need the parents of any band member under 18."

We finished up doing that, then went home and I called Sonny.

"_Hello?__"_ she answered.

"Sonny, I got an email from Harry, he is seeking damages and a retraction over the rumour. His lawyer rang me, and is going to sue me for hitting him."

"Oh my gosh Chad, well, looks like we may go to court!" She said, sounding a little panicked. I tried to reassure her.

I then hung up and went to bed.

***Sonny POV***

Chad went back to his house, and I just sat around in the new house, watching cable. I went into the studio and practised some songs (yes, I'm a singer).

After a few hours, I got a phone call from him.

He told me that Harry is suing for me, as well as Chad, and Santiago is suing Chad back.

I hope nothing happens to him! But, I think we'll win. Chad was provoked by the content of the articles, so if we can prove that, then, we can win.

**A/N – What do you think? Can you forgive Chad for what he did? Remember, it's out of love.**

**BTW, long chap. Without the A/N's it was 7 ½ pages and around 3000 words, with A/N it's over 3,100 words.**

**Lol.**

**Bobbie is out xo**


	5. Sonny, Chad and A Christmas Gift

**Hi there! So BeingHannah923, MusicChannySkyscraper, MiiMyselfandTime and myself are doing a little Secret Santa thing for Christmas, we are writing a story for someone who was picked out as the SS recipient. I couldn't think of anything else to write, so I'm using this Chapter as my SS gift. This chapter is dedicated to BeingHannah923, because I am your Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy it. P.S. I'm also working on a one shot for each of you as well because you guys are amazing. Not just amazing, but the best sisters, and best friends, in the whole world, so for that, you can all expect a special one shot. PM me, if you have something you'd like me to write about :P.**

**Love yas.**

***Sonny POV***

****DREAMING****

_Oh Chad, how can we keep denying our feelings. You know I like you, and I know you like me, we should start going out. – SONNY_

"_I know Sonny, I have been thinking the same, let's start going out" – CHAD_

_They then start kissing passionately. _

****SONNY WAKES UP** **

Last night was a good night. I had a great sleep in the new house. It's funny, usually it takes a while for me to get to sleep in new places, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light and I wasn't tired.

Maybe it's because I'm next door to Chad? I don't know, but since Chad and I have become friends, I have been sleeping a lot better.

So, I got up at 6am this morning, looking forward to filming my first episode of Mackenzie Falls. Today will be a long day though, because, So Random's last episode is being filled today as well.

Who would have thought, that straight after I finished my first ever acting job, I would become one of the major actors on America's number one tween drama? I certainly wouldn't have thought so.

So, this is my last day of acting for 2 weeks, because, the deal mom did with Condor, was that, I have the next 2 weeks off.

I'll probably use the next 2 weeks to focus on my music.

Anyway, time to have a shower. I'll see you in a bit.

***Chad POV***

****DREAMING****

"_Sonny, try to stop yourself falling in love with me, I beg you"! – Chad._

"_Oh Chad, your eyes are just so addictive, I could just stare into them all day" – Sonny._

"_Your hair is so pretty, how can I resist it … [silence] … Sonny will you go out with me?" – Chad._

"_Oh my gosh Chad, YES!" – Sonny_

_They start kissing, really passionately._

**** CHAD WAKES UP****

I can't believe it! Today I get to film my first ever show with Sonny. This is going to be fun, then tomorrow the show is edited and on Sunday it screens.

My gosh, Sonny is by far the best actor we have had (after me of course) on this show.

So, I got up early today, at like 8 am. Now that Sonny lives next door to me, I don't have to get up too early, she will come over when she is ready, and we will head to work.

I'm a little sad though, because, she has to film the last So Random! Episode today. But that means, in 2 weeks, after her break, she will be only working on the falls, which will be full time.

I am looking forward to working with Sonny properly.

Anyway, I've gotta have a shower. Be back soon.

***Tawni POV***

I woke up sad this morning. It's the last ever So Random! Show. I am taking time off acting for a while. I don't feel like having another acting job right now.

From: Sonny Munroe

_Tawni, don't forget to watch Mack Falls on Sunday, it will be my first show"._

Oh my gosh, I have to watch that rubbish show now that Sonny is on it. I hate it so much that I might refuse to do my stint when it's time.

But for Sonny, I'll watch it tonight.

***Grady POV***

Gosh I hate Chad, it looks like he is trying to win Sonny. Everyone knows I'm better for her, anyway, I have to go and watch the Mackenzie Falls taping because Sonny is on this one.

From what I've been reading, this is the Christmas episode for this year. I hope they don't do a pathetic Christmas show like they do every other year.

The only reason I am going to watch "The Falls" is because of Sonny! Otherwise I wouldn't be.

Nico and me are going to be on next week's episode. Which will be annoying because Sonny has the next 2 weeks off.

***Sonny POV***

I was ready for work at about 9. As this is a filming day, it works differently. We start filming at 11 am (rehearsals start at 10 on other days) and we film until the director is happy, sometimes until 4 in the afternoon.

Then we have lunch and, because I'm also filming So Random, they will do their filming the same, except the sketches I am in, which will be done when I finish filming the falls.

I probably won't finish work until about 8 pm. Then I'll go out for dinner with Chad and we'll go home. I'm not what else will happen. We shall see.

Anyway, I have just walked over to Chad's house, he gave me the code to his gate, so I can walk straight to his front door :P

We then chilled with a cup of coffee before heading to work.

_**At the Studios**_

I walk onto the set of Mackenzie Falls, all of a sudden, Condor came in.

"Marta, get over here" he said.

"Yes, Mr Condor Sir?" she asks.

"Marta, Sonny is a better actress than you, therefore, after today, YOU ARE FIRED!" He yelled.

Oh my gosh. Marta is going to freak. She is being kicked off the Falls. YAY! I don't know why, but I am so happy about that.

"You filthy random. How dare you steal my show and my boyfriend" she screeched.

"Firstly, Chad isn't your boyfriend, secondly, this isn't your show, it's OUR show. Condor has hired me permanently. GET OVER IT!

She kept arguing with me in that fashion. She can't seem to get it through her head, that Chad HATES her.

Anyway, the filming was good. We got the Marta scenes out of the way first, because they take the longest, thank goodness her character has been slowly written out. It took about 2 hours to film her scenes.

At 1 pm, Chad and I filmed our scenes, and at about 3, we finished. Chad still had more scenes to film though, so I went to the cafeteria to have my "lunch".

About 3:30 Chad came into the cafeteria.

"Wow, that was a quick filming day" he said, shocked.

"well, thank goodness that's the end of Marta!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is always holding us up, thank goodness she only had a short scene otherwise you and I would be about to start filming" he told me.

Just then, Chad got a text, but he hasn't told me about it. I'm a bit worried.

I finished my lunch, then the Randoms came in, Sonny, it's time to do the final So Random!

I followed them to Stage 3.

***Chad POV***

I finally got out of the shower and got ready. It was about 9 am. I just sat watching TV for a bit.

Finally Sonny came and knocked on my door. I gave her the code to my gate so she can just come in when she wants. I don't want her to feel that she is a burden when she visits.

I let her in, even though she has the code to get into the house, she doesn't like to do that. Anyway, we sat in the kitchen, having a coffee until it was time to go to work.

_**At the Studios**_

I walk onto the Mack Falls stage and see Marta ripping into Sonny, but before I get there, Condor has called her over.

I watch in anticipation, as Condor tells her she is fired. My heart jumps for joy at that, YAY, this is the end of Marta's horrible acting.

And even better, he tells her SONNY IS BETTER! Seeing her face was priceless. I should have taken a photo. It was the greatest moment of my life, witnessing Marta being fired!

Boy, I was sad for Sonny though, she really copped it.

But she took it really well.

We then started rehearsals, we decided to get Marta out of the way, then we could focus on real acting.

I was sad for Sonny, just sitting there, bored out of her mind.

At least she was being paid to sit there :P

We finally got Marta done. After 2 hours of repeating the same lines, the director just gave up on her.

The director called Sonny up to film her scenes. We were done in 2 hours, but the difference is, it took over 50 takes for Marta where as we only did like 5 takes for Sonny scenes.

We finished shooting Sonny scenes at about 3, she left to go and have her lunch but I still had some more scenes to shoot.

At about 3:30, I finally finished my scenes, and went to join Sonny for lunch. It was great.

After we finished lunch, I sat in the audience as Sonny filmed the last ever So Random!

It was funny, only because of Sonny, then at the end, the sad moment.

"As the newest member of the cast, I have some terrible news to tell you all…" she started.

"Due to a decision by Condor Studios, this is the last So Random! Episode ever. We have enjoyed bringing you this show all these years, and we thank you for being such loyal fans. Every single fan, will forever be in our hearts. Goodbye". And then the So Random! Closing theme played for the last time ever!

The kids all got up, sad, and then left the stage and headed home, as happened at the end of each show. I then went around the back, and met up with Sonny to take her out for dinner.

"Gosh that was sad Sonny" I said to her, very upset.

"I know, but Condor wants the show over, so that's what Condor gets" she replied.

We then went to the coffee shop, down the road, and we had a coffee and some cake.

Sonny was getting upset, from the emotions of the end of her show, so I took her to my house, we had a quick dinner that I put together for her (just random stuff I found).

We then just spent the night, chilling. Mom and the girls were out, so it was just us in the house.

We went to the living room, put on a chick flick (don't tell ANYONE that I secretly enjoy these) and just watched.

Half way through the movie, I felt like I wanted to share something with Sonny.

"Sonny, I have to share something with you".

"What is it Chad?" she enquired.

"Sonny, when we met, we hated each other, but now, a few months later, I really like you. I think you are an amazing, special, wonderful person. I wish I could be more like you. I really don't know why you would want to be friends with someone like me". I told her.

"How on earth could you think that Chad? I know Chad Dylan Cooper, I see past the stuff in the media. You have shown me the real, sweet, kind, caring, wonderful Chad Dylan Cooper. The CDC that the world misses out on, and … the Chad, I'm … … … falling in love with". She said, the last part hesitantly.

"Wait Sonny, you are falling in love with me?" I enquire.

"Well, sorta … I guess … … is that bad?" she asked, shyly.

"No, it's great, I think I'm starting to fall in love with you as well. But I want our friendship to progress before we go out ok?" I asked.

"That's good Chad, I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet" she stated.

We then continued watching the movie.

OH MY GOSH, SHE LOVES ME! Awwww that is so cute. I really want to ask her out now, but I think we need to progress in our friendship first.

We really, have only been friends for a week after all.

But this will be cool, CDC and Sonny Munroe, in real life, but also our characters in the show. It will be awesome.

***Sonny POV***

****So Random Set****

I arrived on set, ready to start filming my scenes.

It was so sad. Anyway, we got through filming. I was getting really sad though. I was almost crying. This is the last time I will see my cast.

It got to the end of the show, and I had to do the closer:

"As the newest member of the cast, I have some terrible news to tell you all…" I started.

"Due to a decision by Condor Studios, this is the last So Random! Episode ever. We have enjoyed bringing you this show all these years, and we thank you for being such loyal fans. Every single fan, will forever be in our hearts. Goodbye". And then the So Random! Closing theme played for the last time ever!

I was really, really sad at that. I almost broke down and cried. I had to be the one who broke the news.

I really hate Condor sometimes, just hey, it's Christmas, we should be happy.

Chad then came around the back, got into an altercation with the Randoms! And came and got me.

"How are you sweetheart?" he asked me, sweetly.

"I'm fine Chaddy. Just sad that my show is over". I replied.

"Sonny, I'm going to take you out for coffee and we'll go to my house after ok?" he asked.

"I'd like that thanks Chad".

Gosh he can be a really great guy. No wondering I'm falling in love with him, now that I know the real Chad Dylan Cooper.

We then walked to his car, he opened the door for me, like a gentlemen, then when I hoped in, he closed it, walked to his side opened his door and got in.

When we got to the coffee shop, he got out of the car, opened my door, grabbed my hand in that old timey gentlemen way (something I can't resist) and closed the door, etc.

When we got to the shop, he held the shop door and let me enter first, guided me to a table, and went and got our order.

He came back with 2 Mocha coffee's with and a coffee cake (enough caffeine).

We sat there and enjoyed it, but then I started getting really upset so we went back to his house.

Chad was so sweet, he doesn't cook, EVER, but he wacked together a nice dinner for us, just to try and cheer me up.

I don't know what it was, but it tasted really good, and in true CDC style, it had to be a show, so, he got some candles and it was kinda romantic (even though we aren't going out :P)

After which, he got a nice bottle of wine, and although we are underage, he still gave us a glass each, then we just went to soda.

His parents have always allowed him to have one glass of wine if he wishes.

It was really sweet actually, and I was starting to cheer up a little bit. I just wish Chad would share this side of himself with the rest of the world.

After we had dinner, Chad washed up the dishes (yes, he washed up!) and we went and watched a movie.

It was a cheesy chick flick, but I loved it, and Chad put up with it, just for me.

At about 9:30, half way through the movie Chad said to me:

"Sonny, I have to share something with you".

"What is it Chad?" I asked him, curiously.

"Sonny, when we met, we hated each other, but now, a few months later, I really like you. I think you are an amazing, special, wonderful person. I wish I could be more like you. I really don't know why you would want to be friends with someone like me". He said to me.

"How on earth could you think that Chad? I know Chad Dylan Cooper, I see past the stuff in the media. You have shown me the real, sweet, kind, caring, wonderful Chad Dylan Cooper. The CDC that the world misses out on, and … the Chad, I'm … … … falling in love with". I told him, the last part hesitantly though.

"Wait Sonny, you are falling in love with me?" he asked.

"Well, sorta … I guess … … is that bad?" I asked, shyly.

"No, it's great, I think I'm starting to fall in love with you as well. But I want our friendship to progress before we go out ok?" I asked.

"That's good Chad, I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet" she stated.

We then continued watching the movie.

There was silence between the two of us, but it was a nice silence, not an awkward silence.

But OH MY GOSH! He loves me as well, what was I worried about?

I can see, that in the near future, we will be going out. Maybe my dream was more than a dream, maybe it was a prophesy…

**A/N – Sorry for the ending. But hey, wasn't that a little sweet? I liked it. I hope you all like it, especially Hannah, who this chapter was dedicated to. This is your Christmas gift from me.**

**I hope it's not a disappointment.**

**Can I also ask you all to check out Chad with a Crush by MusicChannySkyscraper, she was my Secret Santa, and wrote a really cute Channy story as my gift.**

**Now it's time for me to beg for reviews *Gets down on my knees and begs*. If you like the story, please forward to your friends.**

**Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you had an amazing Christmas and I love you all.**

**MrB.o.B.1990**


	6. Channy on a Trip Part 1

**A/N – Sorry for how long this has taken to update, so much has been screwing up in my life since I posted the last chapter. A week after the last update, I have finally started writing this… That is terrible for me, I never take that long. I hope you all can forgive me…**

**Also, I have had a change of beta this chap... Which is also part of the delay... Thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing this chappie. Love ya Amy.**

**Before I forget, I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! I keep forgetting that :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to the awesome MiiMyselfandTime :) Love ya Nushie  
><strong>

_**Beta Note: Heyy, it's MusicChannySkyscraper! Gosh, another beta job and I'm not even an official Beta Reader… I hope that's allowed… anyways, yeah… Hi. Enjoy this chappie! Yeah, forgot what I was gonna say… :P Enjoy :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Channy on a trip part 1.<strong>

***Chad POV***

I had a great night last night; Sonny admitted that she loved me. Anyway, we finished watching our movie, and Sonny went home… I went straight to bed… Now I'm up, at 8 am on a Saturday… Pretty early but, Sonny lives next door now, so it's cool…

I had a shower and got all "handsome" and then, all of a sudden, there was a ring on my doorbell.

I went to the door bell and was shocked to see the amazingly beautiful brunette girl standing there.

"Hi Sonny." I said coolly.

"Chad, it's our day off, can we hang out?"

"Of course Sonny, remember, we kinda like each other…"

"Yeah… so what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"We've spent a lot of time at the houses, so let's go for a trip yeah?" I told her.

"That's a good idea… We could go home to Wisconsin for the weekend!" she said, excitedly.

"Yeah, I've wanted to visit Wisconsin and see what it's like. I'm gonna have to get Condor to give me some time off though, because we will need a bit of time off to enjoy the trip." I told her.

Next minute I got a text message…

From: Condor Studios

_"Chad, we have decided to give you two weeks off along with Sonny. Good luck – Condor Studios Admin."  
><em>

"WOW SONNY! Talk about coincidence, the studio just sent me a message, that they have also given me 2 weeks off!" I said, excitedly.

"Ok, well I'll just run over to my house, and pack my luggage, and get Nic to do hers and you can pick us up when you're ready. Just come into the house, don't worry about ringing the bell." she said.

I then went and packed my stuff. It was cool; I found a whole heap of clothes that I forgot I had. It will be cool to wear them in Wisconsin.

I grabbed a quick bite to eat, then hopped into my car and drove to Sonny's.

I let myself in, as she said to do, and I waited for her in the living room, watching a bit of TV. About 10 mins later, Sonny was walking down the stairs looking absolutely STUNNING! Followed closely behind was Nicole.

Nic and I said hi to each other and then we all went into the car, Sonny locked up her house, as her Mom is in town, and we left.

It was about 11:30 am when we left.

We started the very long drive to Wisconsin… Lucky I am in love with Sonny or I don't think I would have driven the distance.

Every 2 hours or so, we stopped to refuel the gas and take a break. At about 1:30pm Sonny got a phone call… (This is Chad's POV so I'll only show what he hears of the phone call)

"Hello?" she answered.

"Oh, hi Mom, sorry; we are driving. "she replied…

"Yeah, me, Chad and Nicole, we are going to Wisconsin."

"Sorry. You weren't home, so we left."

"Ok, see ya when I get home, love ya." she finished and hung up.

"Well Chad, when we get home, I'm in trouble for not telling mom that we left." she told me.

Oh my gosh, I knew I should have spoken to Connie before we left. Well, I'll deal with it when we get home.

***Sonny POV***

I had so much fun with Chad last night; it made me happy after such a hard day with the end of my show.

I got up at 9:00 am this morning, had a shower and was ready to go. At about 10:00am I went next door to see if Chad was up. Of course, he was, and we decided we are going to a trip to Wisconsin. It will be cool to have him meet my family.

At 11:30 am we were ready to go, I wrote a quick note to Mom.

"Mom: Chad, Nicole and I are going away for a week or so. See you soon xo Sonny".

We then left. Chad, Nic and I played a few little games and chatted a bit in the car, it was so much fun; we will have to have more road trips soon.

At 1:30 pm I got a call from Mom.

"Hello" I answered the phone.

"Sonny, It's Mom, where on earth are you?" She yelled.

"Oh, hi Mom, sorry we are driving." I told her.

"Driving where?" She asked, clearly still angry.

"Yeah, me Chad and Nicole, we are going to Wisconsin".

"Couldn't you have waited so I didn't have to worry?" She said, a little calmer.

"Sorry you weren't home, so we left."

"Well I am going to call your father and let him know you are on your way, When you get home you are in big trouble". She finished.

"Ok, see ya when I get home, love ya" I finished and hung up.

For the next 8 hours we didn't do much, just chatted about random things, at about 9:30 pm we decided to call it a night, we found the best hotel we could and booked a room, Chad and I started taking the stuff up to the room while Nic went to the bathroom.

We finally got everything up stairs and Chad secured the car. The room we booked was sort of like an apartment. It was one big "room" but it had 3 separate bedrooms in it, so we would all have our own bedroom type thing.

Chad and I took a seat on the couch, next minute we turned to each other…

"Thanks for coming Chad; it's awesome to have you here."… I said.

"My pleasure Sonny; you are an amazing friend, I want to be here with you…" he replied.

Then we started staring into each other's eyes… and we were about to kiss… when all of a sudden…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nicole screamed.

*****Nicole POV*****

I went to the bathroom whilst Chad and Sonny booked the room and were bringing everything up… Unaware of what would happen next.

I walked out of the bathroom, into the main room and saw Sonny … And Chad … together … sitting on the couch, it looked like they are about to kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed at them… They looked startled to see me there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Ok, Sorry for the crappy ending, it's been about 2 weeks since I've updated and I just wanted to get something up... I also wanted a sort of cliff-hanger there.**

**Please review and let me know how much you hate (or dare I say, love) the story.**

**Every review I get, is like a hug from a friend, so please, review!**

**Bobbie is out!  
><strong>

_**Beta Note: Haha, well, Bobbie asked me to mention this… the Sonny and Chad "moment" was my big idea. I know. Amazing. And, FYI, I suck at Beta'ing my own stuff, so blame me if some of this is wrong :P And, yeah, what he said! Review! I'll give you a cookie… ;D**_

_**Amy is also out! :D**_


	7. Channy on a Trip Part 2

**A/N- Ok, thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter. I've had this chapter ready for quite a few days now… Hope ya'll enjoy it.**

**Thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing this chap for me.**

**This chap is dedicated to TheSarahStar … My newest sister in the FanFiction Family… Everyone, checkout her story Ladies Vs CDC … It's pretty good :)**

**Chapter Seven: Channy on a trip part 2.**

_**Last time on Sonny Over the Falls: (Nicole POV)**_

_I walked out of the bathroom, into the main room and saw Sonny … And Chad … together … sitting on the couch, it looked like they were about to kiss._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed at them… They looked at bit startled to see me there_.

***Nicole POV***

"Oh hi Nic, we were just … talking." Chad stuttered, trying to convince me that they weren't about to kiss.

"Yes, talking." Sonny confirmed.

"Guys, it looked like you were about to kiss." I told them.

"Come on Nic, you know me, I wouldn't do that." Sonny said.

I don't believe her… My best friend… Is lying to me… Of course that was almost a kiss.

Sonny came into my room.

"Nic, about before, yes, Chad and I probably would have kissed if you hadn't come in, but seriously, that wasn't my intention… Last night when Chad was at the house, we had watched a movie and we both admitted we liked each other." She told me, honestly.

"So… are you two going out?" I asked her, curiously.

"No, not yet. We will, but for now, we want our friendship to progress." I was starting to believe her now.

"Ok then Sonny, thanks for being honest with me. Best friends shouldn't lie to each other." I told her, fully believing her.

"I agree Nic, now I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning." She told me.

***Sonny POV***

Nic came out of the bathroom and Chad and I were about to kiss. Oh my gosh, how dare I almost kissed a guy! Thank goodness Nic interrupted us.

She looked really angry though; I thought that maybe I should've gone and chatted with her before she went to bed… She didn't know that Chad and I talked last night about our feelings.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed at us.

"Oh hi Nic, we were just … talking." Chad stuttered; I don't think she believed him.

"Yes, talking." I added, trying to confirm his story. Gosh I hate lying to my best friend.

"Guys, it looked like you were about to kiss." She stated, quite annoyed.

"Come on Nic, you know me, I wouldn't do that." I told her, trying to convince myself as well.

I really didn't think she believed me… I thought I really should've gone and talked to her alone.

_**In Nic's Room**_

I sat next to Nic, like a parent does when they need to talk to their child. I decided I'd better be honest with her… I couldn't afford to lose her trust.

"Nic, about before, yes, Chad and I probably would have kissed if you hadn't come in, but seriously, that wasn't my intention… Last night when Chad was at the house, we had watched a movie and we both admitted we liked each other." I told her, honestly.

"So… are you two going out?" She asked, curiously.

"No, not yet. We will, but for now, we want our friendship to progress." I thought she was starting to calm down. The last thing I needed was for her to tell Mom about what happened. Mom would've killed me.

"Ok then Sonny, thanks for being honest with me. Best friends shouldn't lie to each other." She told me.

"I agree Nic, now I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning". I said.

I then went and said goodnight to Chaddy and went to sleep.

***Chad POV***

What a day; such a long day of driving, we have finally arrived at the hotel for the night. Nothing else happened that Sonny hasn't already explained.

Ok, so I booked the hotel room and Sonny and I took all the stuff up... Nic was in the bathroom, you know all this, yeah?

Once we finished getting everything ready, Sonny and I sat on the couch to watch a bit of TV (well at least that's what I thought).

Next minute she looked at me, deep into my eyes… I was mesmerised, and next thing I knew, we were about to kiss, except… Nicole came out of the bathroom, saw us and screamed…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Oh gosh, how were we gonna cover this up? No one really knew that we even liked each other, let alone were about to kiss, which secretly, I really wanted.

Oh hi Nic, we were just … talking." I stuttered, trying to hide the truth.

"Yes, talking." Sonny added, she sounded uncomfortable lying.

"Guys, it looked like you were about to kiss." She stated, quite annoyed.

"Come on Nic, you know me, I wouldn't do that." Sonny added, I don't think Nic fell for it though…

Nic stormed off to her room and Sonny followed, I thought she was going to blow our cover. Well, I didn't think Sonny should lie to her best friend so, it was fine.

Sonny came out and said goodnight and we both went to our rooms and went to sleep. It was going to be another big day tomorrow.

**A/N – So, that is the rest of the story… Hope you all enjoyed it… Don't forget to review :)**

**Bobbie is out…**


	8. Channy on a Trip Part 3

**A/N: Hi there, sorry for yet ANOTHER long update time frame :( … My uncle has been visiting me which means pretty much all the time I've been awake has been doing stuff with him, mostly on my car…**

**But, I'm back again and my Uncle has just about gone home… So… Here is another update… I meant to apologise in the last chapter because I knew it would be unlikely I'd update while he was here.**

**I'd like to thank BeingHannah923 for coming back as my beta. (BeingHannah923: *waves* hello!) She had a few things happening on the last 2 chaps so they were beta'd by the AMAZING MusicChannySkyscraper, Amy, if you ever want to be an official beta, I'd be more than happy to give you a positive recommendation.**

**Finally, this chap is dedicated to the AWESOME this-x-is-x-me… Luce, you are just freaking awesome and I love having you as a sister. Check out her stories, they are great :) … Also… Lucy, like myself, is an AUSTRALIAN, which is freaking awesome…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE :(**

**Chapter Eight: Channy on a Trip Part 3:**

**SUNDAY MORNING.**

***Chad POV***

****DREAMING****

_There she is… Beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, brunette hair, and such delectable lips… No wonder I can't get enough of her… Here we are… About to kiss, in a fit of passion, but then we are interrupted._

"_Sonny I can't do this… I love you, and it's because I love you that we can't do this." I say, looking deep into her eyes._

"_Chad, I know you want to do this," she says, leaning towards me again.._

"_Indeed I do, but I love you, therefore I can't take your innocence. I want to taste your lips, but I can't. I have to do what's right." I told Dream Sonny._

_Of course, Dream Chad and Dream Sonny are already going out… But I won't take her innocence… Not yet…_

***Buzz from Alarm clock***

OH MY GOSH! I scream at the alarm clock. _How dare you wake me up from such a wonderful dream?_ I decide I better get up- we need to leave soon if we want to be in Wisconsin in time.

Lucky each room has its own shower otherwise we would be waiting for hours, you know, two girls, plus a guy who takes a long as a girl…

I jump into my shower, give myself a good clean, you know the drill. About 10 minutes later I hop out, dry myself, grab the hair dryer to, well… dry my hair. I put on my clothes, make my hair all pretty and brush my teeth... I think that'll do…

I walk out to the kitchen area and see Sonny there.

"Mornin', beautiful." I say to her, smiling.

"Morning to you, Chaddy." she replies, giggling slightly.

"Want me to cook you some breakfast?" I ask.

"That'd be nice… thanks" she replies.

I turn to yell out to Nic.

"NIC! Want me to cook you breakfast as well?" I yell.

"Yeah, sure!" she yells back. I'm so glad she isn't mad at me anymore.

I grab a few eggs, some sausages, hash browns and bacon, I whack them on the stove and 10 minutes later I serve them onto the plates. I served them up all fancy like.

Then I grab some juice out of the fridge and make us a glass each. I take the food and juice to the table so we can each eat. We say a quick blessing then get stuck into the food.

Not long after the food was eaten, I whacked the dishes into the dishwasher and we left, back on the road to head to Wisconsin.

It was about 9:45am when we left.

We just kept driving, and driving and driving with more of the same antics we had yesterday. At 1:30 we decided to stop for lunch, and not seeing anything interesting to eat, we stopped at McDonalds.

We decided we'd eat in so I could take a rest from driving, Sonny and Nic don't have a licence yet, so I have to drive.

"I'll have a super-sized Double Quarter Pounder with French fries and a chocolate milkshake, thanks." I say to the cashier (What? I'm hungry).

"I'll have a garden salad with an orange juice." Sonny says.

"I'll have the same as her." Nic tells the girl.

"Ok, that'll come to $15.86" she tells us.

The girls go fumbling through their change purses.

"It's ok girls, I'll get it." I say.

I hand over my credit card and then we grab our food and sit down at a seat.

Of course, we said a quick blessing, then we got stuck into the food. Next minute one of the workers came to us "Oh my gosh, you are Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe!" She gushes.

"Yeah we are" I told her.

"Can I get an autograph?" she asks.

"Of course." We say in unison and we gave her our autographs.

At about 2:15 we hop back into the car and keep heading on our way to Appleton, Wisconsin… M'lady's home town.

And there were more of the same antics- heck, there isn't much variety when you have such a long drive.

***Sonny POV***

My alarm woke me up at 6am… I decided to watch a bit of TV before having a shower. The excitement of going home and seeing all my old friends and my family is getting me up early…

At about 8am, Chaddy got up and came out after having a shower.

He made breakfast for myself and Nic and soon after, we jumped in the car and left.

We're determined to get to Wisconsin today… It's taken us enough time already!

We kept driving, and driving, and even more driving, till about 1:30pm when we were all feeling hungry… We couldn't find anything interesting to eat so we stopped at McDonalds, we pulled up in a car space and walked into the restaurant.

As ya'll know, Chaddy is the only one with a licence, so we decided to give him a break… Chaddy ordered a meal… and quite a meal at that…

"I'll have a super-sized Double Quarter Pounder with French fries and a chocolate milkshake, thanks." He tells the girl. Gosh, Chaddy must be HUNGRY… I've never seen him eat that much.

"I'll have a garden salad with an orange juice." I say to the girl. I felt like eating healthily.

"I'll have the same as her," Nic tells the girl, flashing me a quick smile.

"Ok, that'll come to $15.86." The girl tells us.

Nic and I fumble for change, but Chaddy offers to pay for us… He is so freaking sweet!

We left Maccas at 2:15 and jumped in the car ready to continue our drive home.

Finally, at 6:30pm we arrived in Appleton, Wisconsin, my home town… The place I lived for the first 17 years of my life.

I ring Daddy to let him know we are here.

"Tom Munroe speaking," He says, sounding all business like.

"Hi Daddy- mom told me that she was letting you know me and some friends are coming home?" I ask, a little confused.

"That's right, sweetie." He says. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, we've just arrived in Appleton, we will be at the house in ten." I told him.

"Ok sweetie, I'll see you then." He said, and we hung up our phones.

You may be wondering why dad lives in Wisconsin and Mom lives with me in LA, well, when I got my job at So Random! Mom decided she wanted to come to Hollywood with me, so that Dad could stay in Wisconsin and work. So Dad is here working, and also, so we could keep the house for times like this, when I decided to come home for a holiday.

We have quite a nice house (nothing like the LA house, but still, nice)… There are two levels, six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a lounge room, a family room, an office, and we have a huge yard.

Chad will sleep down the boy's end of the house, where my brothers sleep, and Nic and I will sleep in the other end.

Anyway, we pulled up in the drive and Chad carried_ ALL _our cases to the door.

I opened the door and showed Chad and Nic to the family room, I then called out to Dad.

"Daddy, we're home!" I call.

He came down the stairs and picked me up in a huge hug.

"It is so wonderful to see my little girl again, it's been two long months!" he says.

"Aww, Daddy, put me down!" I say, embarrassed.

"Daddy, this is Chad." I introduced the two. Chad smiles, a little awkward.

"Hi there, Mr Munroe, it's a pleasure to meet you," Chad says, really polite. He must have realised my daddy is old fashioned and loves good manners.

"The name is Tom, and the pleasure is all mine." Daddy replies, and shakes hands with Chaddy.

"And of course, you remember Nic," I told him.

"I sure do, this is my adopted daughter," He jokes. Nicole grins.

See, Nic and I are like sisters, and Daddy pretty much thinks of her as a daughter of his. Nicole spent so much time here as a girl, that she pretty much is a part of the family.

"All right, Daddy, I'll show Chaddy around the house." I tell him.

"Follow me Chad." I say.

"Yes Ma'am." he salutes, in a joke fashion. I lead him into the nearest room.

"Ok, so this is the family room, there are the couches and there is the TV." I show him.

"This is the lounge room," I show him the slightly bigger room- there are a few couches, the family computer, the piano, and a few other little bits and pieces.

Then we go off to the kitchen, dining room and laundry. I show him the back door, which takes you to our yard. (Duh!)

We then go upstairs to the bedrooms.

It's one long hall with three bedrooms to the left of the stairs, and three rooms to the right. We walk to the left, which is the boy's quarters.

"This first room is where you'll sleep, Chad." I tell him, opening the room and showing him around.

"You have a queen sized bed, your own walk in wardrobe for your clothes and this room has an en-suite". I tell him.

"Dad will come up here every day and make the beds and clean the en-suite." I added, smiling.

We then walked out and I showed him to the next door.

"This is Daddy's room, if you have any problems, feel free to knock on it at any time, or see me." I inform him.

"And finally, this is my brother Nick's room." I say to him, pointing to the third door.

We then walk to the other side, where the girls quarters are.

I show him the first door and say "This is my room. It is basically the same as yours. Mine and your rooms both have en-suites, Dad, Nick and Nicole will share the main bathroom just across from the stairs."

Then I pointed to the second door and inform him that is Nicole's room. Then the third room, is just another spare.

We go back down stairs to the family room and sit and watch telly.

At about 7:30 pm, Daddy tells us it's dinner time, we make our way to the dining room where Dad has the food set on the table.

We each take a seat, say a quick blessing, then have our meal.

"How have you been, Sonny?" Dad asks.

"Well, Daddy, I've been good, I did two months at So Random, then Chaddy here got me a job on Mackenzie Falls and we have become pretty good friends. A few days ago Mom and I moved into a house next door to him." I say, blushing a little.

"Sounds good sweetie. Now Chad, what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asks. _Oh gosh daddy, you do this with ALL my male friends_, I think to myself.

"Well sir, Sonny and I are simply friends. I only have the best intentions for her. I help her when she is in need, and I just generally be a good friend to her" Chaddy replies.

"See that you do, Chad, because if you do anything to hurt my baby, it won't be pretty." Dad warns, raising his eyebrow slightly. I roll my eyes.

We finished eating our dinner, and we all had a pretty good chat about all sorts of random stuff.

At about 8:15 we decided to go watch a bit of TV as a "family", but first, I need to call Mom to let her know we are safe.

"Connie Munroe speaking." She answers.

"Mommy, how are you?" I ask.

"Good Sonny, have you arrived yet?" she asks.

"Yeah, Mom. We got here a couple hours ago, we just finished dinner." I informed her, smiling.

"That's great!" She hesitates a little. "And I've been thinking, honey… I was a bit harsh on you the other day, you're smart enough to make your own decisions and I was out when you left, so, you're not in trouble anymore. I was just mad you didn't tell me. So we're cool honey." Mom tells me in a rush. I grin in victory.

"Ok Mom. We're about to watch some telly, I love you and talk to you soon." I tell her.

We both hang up and I join the others in the family room.

We watched a really cute chick flick. I suckered daddy and Chaddy into watching it, ha!

When the movie finished, we all went to bed for the night.

***Chad POV***

We eventually arrived in Wisconsin at 6:30 pm.

We pulled up in the drive and I carried _ALL_ the cases to the door.

Sonny opened the door and showed me and Nic to the family room, she then called out to her dad.

"Daddy, we're home!" she called.

"It is so wonderful to see my little girl again, it's been two long months." he said to her.

"Aww daddy, put me down" she said, seeming embarrassed.

"Daddy, this is Chad" She said.

"Hi there, Mr Munroe, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said to him, I figure Mr Munroe would be old fashioned and like people to be polite. Then again… I was also brought up that way.

"The name is Tom, and the pleasure is all mine." Mr Munroe says. I breathe a silent sigh of relief.

Sonny then showed me through the house, and _oh my gosh,_ my room is on the other side of the stairs to Sonny's. That makes me happy.

We went and had dinner, what a nice dinner it was. Mr Munroe is a great cook.

I'm looking forward to eating more dinners cooked by my future father-in-law. That's right! I am SURE that Sonny and I will get married one day. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the next day, but one day.

We then watched one of her chick flicks that she roped us into. It was quite nice though. Don't tell anyone… but… I actually quite enjoyed it.

Then, we went off to bed.

**A/N- Well, thanks for reading. I hope you all liked it. Please, if you are reading this, please review!**

**I allow anonymous reviews, so if you are reading this, please review…**

**And also, if you are reading this, please recommend to your friends.**

**Blessings.**

**Bobbie.**


	9. Channy with an Accident

**A/N – Ok, hi again, thanks for coming back to read. Just a warning, something bad happens in this chap, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**I hope you enjoy this chap…**

**This chapter is dedicated to the awesome KitKat286… I love talking to you on Twitter, Kat :)**

**As always, this chapter is edited/beta'd by the amazing BeingHannah923.  
>The 'amazing' BeingHannah923: Again, update delays are all my fault! And my computers! But mostly mine.<strong>

-MONDAY MORNING-

*Sonny POV*

I had a great sleep. It was really refreshing being back in my old bed, in my old house and with the man of my dreams just on the other side of the stair case. After how he dealt with Daddy last night, I love him even more- it's hard for most guys to get past Daddy, but Chaddy did it really well.

I really think Daddy likes him. And that is _hard,_not a single boy I have been friends with, has passed Daddy's test but I seriously think Chaddy has!

Anyway, I decided to get out of bed at 8am. I went down stairs to get a bowl of cereal and there was a little surprise.

"Good morning, Sonshine, your breakfast is ready." Chad said sweetly. Gosh, I really love him.

"Oh my goodness, thanks so much Chaddy!" I told him.

We sat down and ate our breakfast together.

Shortly after, Daddy came down and saw us mucking around…

"What on earth is going on?" Daddy asked.

"Nothing, Daddy, just mucking around, you know, as friends do." I said quickly.

"You two better not be up to any mischief!" He said, forcefully.

We finished our breakfast and went up to our bathrooms to get ready… Yes, that's right… Sonny Munroe is comfortable being around her FRIEND before she has a shower. Anyway… I had my shower, got dressed and met Chaddy outside. We decided to go for a drive.

We hopped into the car, and as we were going down the road, Chaddy turned on some music.

It happened so suddenly. One minute, we're just driving along, and next minute, there was a screech of tires- a truck in front of us, coming from the other direction. The driver seemed to have swerved onto the wrong side of the road, and he was trying to stop, then next minute…

{CRASH}

*Chad's POV*

I got up early this morning, and cooked some breakfast for m'lady again. I_love_cooking her breakfast. After breakfast I went and had a shower, and then we decided to go for a drive. Part of the way down the road, I decided to turn on some music, and all of a sudden there was a really loud noise. When I looked back up, there was a truck heading right for me and all of a sudden...

{CRASH}

I looked over to my right **(the driver sits on the left hand side in America right?)**and see a horrible sight. The stupid truck hit Sonny's side of the car and she does not look good.

Fighting back panic, I immediately got out of the car grabbed my cell and called 911.

"Yeah, hello, there has been an accident in Appleton, Wisconsin." I told the operator, forcing myself to remain calm.

"Where abouts is the accident, sir?" She inquired.

"On the northern end of the main road." I informed her.

"Is anyone injured?" she asked.

"Yes, we need a paramedic immediately." I told her.

"Ok, I've sent a request to the dispatch, the police and ambulance should be there shortly!" She finished.

I hung up.

And then, the panic hit me, and I got down on my knees and prayed.

"God, why couldn't you take my life, please make sure Sonny lives, you know that we all need her, her friends, her family … and… me. Thank you in advance, Lord." I prayed. Opening my eyes, I got back up, and rang her dad.

"Tom. There has been an accident and Sonny is seriously injured!" I told him.

"What? Chad, where are you and I'll be there straight away." He asked urgently.

"I'm about two miles up the road, across from McDonalds." I informed him. God gave me strength.

"Alright Chad, I'm getting in the car now." He promised.

We both hung up.

The policeman arrived, followed by the paramedic. They put Sonny on a gurney, put her in the ambulance and drove her to the hospital.

"Now tell me, sir. What happened?" the policeman asked. I took a deep breath.

"I was driving up the road here, and I turned on some music, when I looked back up, that truck had crossed the road, and there was not enough time to swerve out of the way. When it was all over, my good friend was hurt." I told him, almost crying. I could only hold on for so long.

"Ok, thanks for that, sir, we will be in touch,"

The policeman left and I waited for Tom to get here, shivering.

A few minutes later Tom arrived and jumped straight out of the car.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He screamed at me.

"We were driving along, I turned on some music, that truck came onto our side of the road and hit us." I told him, rushing it out. He stared at me for a second before his anger softened into panic.

"Oh Chad, let's get to the hospital and see Sonny." He said.

We then hopped into his car, and went up to the hospital.

We went to the main desk and asked where Sonny was. The girl told me where her room was and I headed down there while Tom filled in all the paperwork and informed Mrs Munroe.

When I walked into the room, I cried. I got straight down on my knees and started singing.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car_

_We hadn't driven very far_

_There in the road, up straight ahead_

_A car was stalled, the engine was dead_

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right_

_I'll never forget the sound that night_

_The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass_

_The painful scream that I heard last._

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down_

_There were people standing all around_

_Something warm runnin' in my eyes_

_But somehow I found my baby that night_

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said_

_"Hold me darling just a little while."_

_I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss_

_I found the love that I knew I would miss_

_But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight_

_I lost my love, my life that night._

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

_Oh, oh_

Ok, so_technically_, she hasn't died yet, thank goodness, but that was the first thing that came to my head. I freaking love that song. Last Kiss by Pearl Jam.

Gosh, I just keep praying, I really want Sonny to be fine. Wait, scratch that, I want her to be her perfect self.

Mr Munroe finally came into the room and he broke down into tears when he saw his daughter there, just lying, blood all over her, attached to a life support machine.

Next minute, I got a text to turn on the news. I loaded up the TV app on my phone and watched the news.

"Good morning, breaking news from the Channel 5 news desk. Mackenzie Falls actress Allison "Sonny" Munroe was involved in a collision with a truck a short time ago, our sources tell us, she was visiting her hometown of Appleton, Wisconsin when the incident occurred".

"Staff at Saint Elizabeth Hospital tell us that Sonny is in a critical condition and is currently on life support. We will bring you more details as they come to hand. Just to wrap up, Mackenzie Falls actress Sonny Munroe is in a critical condition at Saint Elizabeth hospital after being involved in a car collision."

Oh my gosh. Now the whole world knows. Just what I need...

As I'd expected, within minutes, my phone starts getting flooded with texts, I guess a lot of people knew about our friendship… I turned my phone off. I can't deal with this right now.

The doctor came back in to do more tests.

"Mr Cooper, Mr Munroe, it's not looking good. We are doing the best we can, but until her body starts responding to our treatment, she is slowly dying." The doctor informed us professionally.

"How long till her body responds?" I asked. My mouth felt numb.

"Mr Cooper, I'm sorry but I don't know, the truth is, her body might not respond at all, in which case, she will eventually die- no matter what we do. Until her body responds, there is nothing we can do. At this stage, it's just a matter of waiting, to see if her body will accept the medication." He hesitated, letting the news sink in, before going on.

"If her body accepts the medication, we will monitor until she is ready, then we will operate and get her back to normal. It's important for you to know, that at this stage, she is on the verge of death. If her body responds, she will make a full recovery, if not, she will die."

"Thanks, Doc." I said tiredly. He then left the room.

"Chad, you really care about my daughter, don't you?" asked Mr Munroe.

"I sure do Tom, I love her. And now, I may never see her again." I told him. My hands were shaking.

"Look son, all we can do is pray, leave it up to the Lord, but I am sure Sonny will get out of this, you know as well as I do that she's a fighter."

Next minute I see the truck driver, walking toward the exit.

"I'll be back." I say to Mr Munroe.

I wait for him to get out of the hospital and then I confront him.

"HOW FREAKING DARE YOU?" I screamed at him.

"What's your problem, dude?" He asked.

"THANKS TO YOUR RECKLESS DRIVING, MY FRIEND IS NOW IN HOSPITAL IN A CRITICAL CONDITION. SHE IS ON THE VERGE OF DEATH. THANKS! TO! YOU!" I say, punctuating each word.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" I yelled at the bastard.

"Nothing! I had a long trip, I was drowsy, I lost control of the truck. That's it!" He said, holding his hands up defensively.

"EXCUSE ME, MY FRIEND, WHO WAS ALMOST MY GIRLFRIEND IS LYING IN HOSPITAL, ALMOST DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SHRUG IT OFF. YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" I screamed to him, then punched him, straight in the face.

It didn't make me feel better.

I walk back into the hospital and went back to Sonny's side, and started to cry. Literally bawling my eyes out, just sitting there, crying, crying and more crying. CHAD DYLAN COOPER NEVER CRIES.

But I love Sonny, seriously, she means the whole world to me, if she dies, I will make sure that piece of crap spends the rest of his life in jail. It was like he didn't even care that someone is nearly dead because of him. Hell, he probably _didn't_.

About an hour later, after I had calmed down and had a cup of coffee, the steady beeping of the heart moniter picked up- then stopped. Doctors came crashing through the door, pushing me roughly out of the way to get to their patient. One held shock paddles to her chest.

"CLEAR!" _Shock._

Nothing.

"CLEAR!" _Shock._

"We're losing her!" I heard one doctor say. At that I just start bawling again. A nurse hurried me out of the room, rambling about procedure. I stood beside Mr Munroe, staring at the floor, tears still falling. At that moment (about 1:30pm) Mrs Munroe walks in, and goes straight over to her husband.

"How is she?" Mrs Munroe asked.

"She just went into arrest, they are trying to bring her back." Mr Munroe whispered. She sniffled, but held it together.

She then came over to me.

"How are you doing with this, Chad?" Mrs Munroe asked me.

"Not too good, I've been crying, and not long after I got here, I saw the bastard that caused this, I yelled at him, then punched him." I informed her emotionlessly.

"Chad, we just have to pray, if it's God's will that she survive, she will, plus you know my daughter, she is a fighter. I think she'll get through this, we just need to wait for her body to react to the medicine." Mrs Munroe firmly.

We all stopped, suddenly, and the heart machine started to beat more steadily. The doctors put all their equipment away, they came over and told us she was "Stable, but still critical."

So, in other words, for now she is alive, but she still could die on us at any moment.

At least they brought her back. She had arrested which meant her heart had stopped, and she was essentially dead for that period, but they jumpstarted her heart, and it's beeping along fine. So long as her heart keeps beating, we have hope.

At this point it is 1:45, it took them about 15 minutes to bring her back. The doctor told us, they would be back about 2:30 for another check-up.

They gave her extra medication, which they hoped her body will respond to.

"At this point in time, I must tell you, that if her body doesn't respond by about three thirty, four o'clock, it is unlikely she will survive. We will see how she is at 2:30, and make a further decision from there." The doctor had said.

About 5 minutes later, a reporter from the news came in to interview us.

"So Chad, I understand you are close to Miss Munroe/"

"Yeah, we are pretty good friends. I can't believe this happened my m'Sonny." I said.

"I understand from the doctor that she went into arrest, how is she now?"

"Well, at this point she is still very critical, stable, but critical. We will find out more at 2:30 when the doctor returns to do a check-up." I told the reporter.

They asked a few other questions, then we went back into the room. I took a seat right next to Sonny's bed.

I grabbed her hand, kissed her on the cheek, and said…

"Sonny, we will get through this, I know we will, just accept the treatment, come back to us please." I begged her.

Next minute, the beeps on the heart machine get stronger, signalling that her heart is getting stronger. The doctors come back in early, although, it's only 2:15 so it's only 15 minutes early, but early nonetheless.

They test her, and oh my gosh, it's great news. Her body has finally accepted the medicine, and she is on the road to recovery.

Thank God.

"Mr and Mrs Munroe, Mr Cooper, I'm happy to tell you, it looks like Allison will be fine, you can see from the heart monitor, that her heart is speeding up, that means she has accepted the medicine, and so long as we keep giving her enough, she will get her strength back." The doctor told us, a smile on his face. "Once she is strong enough, we will take her into theatre and operate, after which, she will have a long recovery, but she will be fine."

"At this stage, we think Allison will make a full recovery. I'll be back soon to check up on her again." The doctor said.

Oh my gosh, my Sonny will be fine. I went back over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Sonny, thank you for fighting. I love you, baby." I say to her, aware that she was still unconscious and couldn't hear me.

At 5pm the doctor returned for yet another check-up.

"Ok, all signs at the moment are good, all of her organs are operating, her brain is working, and her heart is back to normal. We have to keep her unconcious so she can heal. If she stays this good overnight, I think she will be awake sometime tomorrow. We have to wait for her to wake up before we operate." The doctor said.

He then took us to the café so we can have something to eat. I haven't been able to eat all day because I've been worried sick.

After we ate, we decided it would be best to go home. Mrs Munroe was going to get a plane back to California because there is a few things that need to happen there, and we promised to update her with any changes.

When we got back to the house, I pretty much went straight to bed- all that's on my mind was Sonny. The doctors said told Mr Munroe they will keep her under observation all night, and inform him of any changes, he then said he will tell me if anything changes.

And then I went to sleep at about 8:30pm.

.

At 10pm Mr Monroe woke me up to tell me Sonny was awake, and we went straight down to the hospital, at the request of the doctor.

When we got into the room, Sonny sat up and her tired eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Chadddy!" she screamed.

"Sonshine!" I screamed back, laughing. I went and sat down beside her. "Oh my gosh Sonny, I am so happy you are ok, I was so worried about you." I told her.

"Well Chad, I'll be honest, I nearly gave up, it was just so much pain, but then I felt you grab my hand and kiss me on the cheek, I don't know if you said anything, because I was unconscious, but I do know that, I instantly knew it was you, and that gave me the strength to carry on and fight."

I was so freaking happy that my Sonshine was alive. I told her I'd be back in a sec and I rang her Mom.

"Connie Munroe," she answered.

"Sorry to call you at this hour Mrs Munroe, but Sonny has woken up, we are back at the hospital and your husband is seeing her at the moment." I informed her.

"Thanks for the update Chad, I'm so glad that my baby will be ok. Can you get Tom for me, please?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied. I went in and handed the phone to Mr Munroe.

"Sonny, I just rang your mom, she is praying for you and is glad you are awake. She will try and come back tomorrow if she can." I informed Sonny.

I soon fell asleep, in the chair next to Sonny's bed, my hand curled in with hers.

***Sonny POV***

At some point in the day I felt Chaddy grab my hand, and he kissed me on the cheek, I was literally about to give in to the pain but once I felt my Chaddy grab my hand and kiss my cheek, I knew he was going to support me, and that gave me the strength to push on.

Then, at about 9:30pm I woke up, I was confused though, I thought Chaddy was here… I then started yelling for him. Where _was_ he?

The doctor came in and explained he send Chaddy and Daddy home. He then did a few tests, and rang Daddy to ask them to come back.

Chaddy just fell asleep next to me after sitting there for a little bit, he is so cute, he gave me a little kiss on the cheek, held my hand, and drifted off to sleep.

At about 11:30 I was feeling quite tired, and the doctor gave me permission to sleep, I think I was in good enough strength that he was confident I'd be fine.

And tomorrow will be a big day, I'll be in theatre all day getting operated on. Yay.

**A/N – Once again, thanks for reading, I hope I didn't upset you too much with what I did to Sonny, and for the record, Sonny is not out of the woods yet…**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Oh, another thing that has been on my mind… I have been getting emails of people favouring this story, and my others, whilst I love favourites, can you also please review? Even if it's just a Hi on every chap. I like to know who my readers are and what they think :)**

**Blessings.**

**Bobbie.**


	10. Channy?

**A/N – Well, it's time for another chapter of Sonny over the falls. I love writing this story, it's so fun. There is a little more "drama" if you will in this chap. **

**There are also a few cute Channy moments. But I won't give you any spoilers, just go ahead and read, read, read, then review, review, review :)**

**Sorry for the huge update delay. I had this chap ready over 2 weeks ago, however my wonderful beta, BeingHannah923, has been extremely busy. So, I've had to enlist the beta services of the amazing MusicChannySkyscraper again. Thanks so much for doing this Amy, and please, don't shoot Hannah for the delay. She tried her best to get it done.**

**TUESDAY MORNING**

***Chad POV***

I woke up at about 8 am and noticed I was in the hospital, sitting next to Sonny, holding her hand. She was sound asleep, but gosh she looked so freaking cute. About 15 minutes later she woke up.

"Good morning my Sonshine." I said to her.

"Mornin' Chaddy." She replied.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"It was ok… I was in a lot of pain, but I was dreaming about you." She replied.

Aww that's sweet.

At about 8:30 the doctor came in to do his check-up.

"How are you feeling this morning Allison?" He asked.

"I'm… alive." She responded.

"Well, I'm just going to check the machines, if your strength is enough we will start operating immediately." He replied.

A few minutes later he said it was all good; he gassed her and wheeled her into the operating theatre.

Mr Munroe and I went to the waiting room. All of a sudden I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Chaddy!" My sister Amy screamed whilst running to me, and giving me a sisterly hug.

"Amyyy!" I screamed back at her, returning the hug.

"Gosh, I've missed you bro!" She said.

"Yeah, it's only been a few days but I miss you as well, sis." I said back to her.

Why wouldn't I miss her? She is my big sis, I've seen her just about every day of my life, this is the longest I've gone without seeing her. And I love my big sister so freaking much.

"Well Chaddy, I heard the news and thought you could use some sisterly support." She informed me.

"Thanks Amz… That's one of the reasons I love you… You're always there for Kat and me." I said to her.

"Well Chaddy… I'm your older sister, that's my job." She joked.

We just kept joking around in that fashion until Sonny came out of theatre. That was at about 4pm.

The doctor came in…

"Excuse me..." He said.

"Oh sorry." I replied and we stopped mucking around.

"Miss Munroe is out of theatre and is about to wake up. Now I must tell you, she will be in a wheel chair for at least 8 weeks. In about 2 weeks she will have to go to rehabilitation to start getting ready to walk again. We will assess how she is going thereafter."

I then ran into her room, she saw me and screamed out to me.

"Chaddddyyyyyyy…"

"Sonnnnyyyyyy!" I replied back.

I then went over and gave her a huge hug, but being careful not to hurt her.

"Sonny… I love you. I love you more than life itself. I love you more than anything…" At that point Amy walked beside me to make her presence known.

"Sonny, I need you more than cars need gas, I need you more than fish need water, I need you… More than anything. So… Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Oh my gosh… Chad." She screamed. "Of course I will!" She added.

Just then Amy started jumping up and down, "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" She screamed.

Mr Munroe walked into the room saying; "What is so exciting?" with a stern look on his face.

"Well Tom, I just asked Sonny out. I realised how much I really love her, and how much I want to be with her."

"Chad can please speak to you outside?" He asked.

"Sure." I responded cautiously and walk out with him.

"Chad, you seem like a good guy, and I do like you, but I am also aware of your past. Now, I hope for the sake of my daughter, that you are no longer like that." He told me.

"Tom, I'll be upfront with you. I have had a bad past with relationships, but Sonny has changed me. She has made me the guy I am today. I want nothing but the best for her. Hell, if I was the old Chad Dylan Cooper I wouldn't be here by Sonny's side. I would have left at the moment of the accident." I informed him.

"Ok then Chad, so long as you do what's right by Sonny, welcome to the family." He said, with a smile on his face.

We then walked back into the room and Tom informed Sonny that we have his blessing.

We then just sat around, talking about random stuff until dinner time.

At about 6:30 we decided to head to the café. I decide to push Sonny's wheel chair, to show my commitment, just a small gesture to show Tom that I'd do anything for his daughter.

We got to the café and sit down, and started eating, and then all of a sudden I saw that truck driver.

I excused myself, got up and walked over to him…

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" I screamed.

"What do you want now?" He asked, without a care in the world.

"MY FRIEND! THE ONE YOU NEARLY KILLED! SHE IS OK. IF SHE HAD DIED, YOU WOULD BE SPENDING THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN JAIL, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!"

I then walked back to the table.

"What was that all about?" Sonny asked.

"That was the _dipshit_ who did that to you." I say, gesturing to her wheel chair.

I then started eating. I was so freaking angry…

***Amy POV***

I heard on the news that Sonny was in hospital, so I decided I'd better go see how my brother was doing. I knew how much this would be hurting him right now, and a phone call wasn't gonna be enough.

I needed to be there for him.

I booked my plane ticket. Lucky there was a flight leaving soon. I packed my suitcase and headed to the airport.

I got to the airport with 10 minutes to spare. I ran through to the boarding gate, giving the girl my ticket, and went straight to my seat.

The plane took off, and then landed later on… I got off at the Appleton airport, grabbed my luggage, jumped straight into a taxi and went to the hospital. I surprise myself at what I can do when I am in a hurry.

Finally I got to the hospital and I was informed that Chad was in the waiting room with Sonny's father.

I then saw him and ran up to him, screaming his name, and gave him a huge sisterly hug.

Gosh I missed him, I've seen him just about every day of his life, and this is the longest we have gone without seeing each other (well, apart from the 3 years that he wasn't born). Duh.

We just hang out, and mucked around; you know, what family do, whilst we waited for Sonny to get out of surgery.

At around 4-ish, the doctor interrupted us. He informed us that Sonny was out of surgery (thank goodness) and that it was successful (thank goodness). I was so glad that she is ok…

Chad and I then went to Sonny's room to see her.

Chad started asking Sonny out, I walked beside him to make my presence known, and then he finished it off. He had started with:

"Sonny… I love you. I love you more than life itself. I love you more than anything."

That's where I walked up beside him and he went on:

"Sonny, I need you more than cars need gas, I need you more than fish need water, I need you… More than anything. So… Will you be my girlfriend?" He ask her.

_Oh my gosh, Chad, that is nice, you could have used better examples little bro, but it was heartfelt._

If I was Sonny there was no way I'd be able to resist that.

And clearly she couldn't – right away she said yes.

Then Mr Munroe came in, wondering what the hell was going on… Chad explained to him the situation.

***Sonny POV***

I woke up at about 8:15am, I was feeling pretty crap. The only good part of my sleep was dreaming about Chad.

I looked over to him, seeing him there with his hand in mine. Gosh, he is so sweet. He stayed here all night, sitting in the uncomfortable chair for me. ME! Sonny Munroe!

Well, I suppose it's understandable, Chad has changed a lot lately. He has become an amazing guy.

The doctor came in at 8:30 to do his check-up, to make sure I was ready to be operated on.

"How are you feeling this morning Allison?" He asked.

"I'm alive…" I told him, unable to think of something more positive. As I've said, the only thing that kept me going is Chad.

"Well, I'm just going to check the machines, if your strength is enough we will start operating immediately." He replied.

A few minutes later he said it was all good, he gassed me and I went into a dream.

_I was there, in the car with Chad, heading up town, then I saw this truck heading for me, I tried to get out of the way, but I couldn't move, this stupid seatbelt was in the road. Before I got a chance to unclip it, the truck has hit the car, and me._

"_You always cause these stupid things to happen. Why the hell did I come here with you?" Chad said._

_I felt so sad; Chad is normally so nice and sweet._

"_You are nothing but a stupid little girl. I can't believe I was friends with you! I can't believe I nearly asked you out!" He said._

"_Stop it Chad!" I begged. "Stop being so mean! I love you!" I told him._

"Love_! You wouldn't know what _love_ is you silly little Random! Why the hell did I have to ruin my show by getting you on there?" He said, really venomous._

_I hated this. Why was Chad being so mean? It was only a little while ago he was being so kind and sweet to me._

I woke up. Oh thank goodness – that was only a dream. The next minute the doctor showed Chad and Daddy in.

"Chaddddyyyyyyy!" I screamed out to him.

"Sonnnnyyyyyy!" He replied back.

He came over and gave me a huge hug. He was trying to be careful not to hurt me – this is the Chad I know and love.

"Sonny… I love you. I love you more than life itself. I love you more than anything…" He started saying. At that point Amy walked beside him to make her presence known.

"Sonny, I need you more than cars need gas, I need you more than fish need water, I need you… More than anything. So… Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me.

"Oh my gosh Chad!" I screamed to him. "Of course I will!" I added.

Just then Amy started jumping up and down "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" She screamed.

Daddy came into the room with a stern look on his face. "What is so exciting?"

"Well Tom, I just asked Sonny out. I realised how much I really love her, and how much I want to be with her." Chad said to Daddy.

"Chad can please speak to you outside?" Dad asked.

"Sure…" Chad responded, looking cautious.

Man, why does Daddy have to be so protective? I spose, I am his one and only little girl. He has to be there for me.

I was still trying to get over the nightmare – Chad would never do that to me, I'm sure of it. Hell, I'm sure he is as insecure as I am, only he can hide it better.

Chaddy and Dad walked back into the room, with Daddy saying he gives us his blessing.

We then just sat around, talking about random stuff until dinner time.

At about 6:30 we decided to head to the café. Chaddy decided to push my wheelchair. Man, he is sweet.

We got to the café and sit down, and started eating, Chad looks over at some guy, in his mid-40's, a bit overweight, wearing a singlet and some disgusting shorts. Man, he looked like my uncle.

Chad excused himself, got up and went over to him…

Chad started screaming at him, but I have no idea what he was saying, I couldn't hear him properly.

He came back after his little yelling session.

"What was that all about?" I asked, curious.

"That was the _dipshit_ who did that to you." He said, pointing to my wheelchair.

I couldn't help but laugh at that – that word is so funny.

So apparently my operation went perfectly, I still had a bit of time and work to do before I could get back to normal, but, I knew I would get there.

We went home after dinner, the doctor gave the OK for me to check out.

When we got home, Chaddy and I decided to watch a movie. He set up the couch in a special way so I didn't have to sit in the wheelchair. Thank goodness. It's so uncomfortable.

Daddy, Nic and Amy were off doing other things.

Part way through the movie, Chaddy started saying something to me.

"Sonny, I am so freaking blessed to have such an amazing friend, well, girlfriend. It'll take me a while to get used to the fact we are going out now. Anyway, Sonshine, you are a great person, you are a small town girl, with impeccable morals.

"You have amazing parents who brought you up so wonderfully. I gotta be honest, I'm a little jealous of you Sonny. See, I wish, I really wish, I could be so amazing. I have this stupid, egomaniac public persona. I don't like having to be like that. I am so glad I can be real around you." He told me.

"Chad, you are the most amazing young man I know. You know, when I was living here before I moved to Hollywood, my friends and I used to pretend that we were Mrs Cooper, and well, apart from the fact we aren't married yet, I pretty much am Mrs Cooper now. I love that I can say that."

"But Chad, it's not the fact you are famous that I love Chad Dylan Cooper. I love the young man who hangs out with me, doing nothing on our days off. The guy who drove me and my best friend all the way to Wisconsin, the guy who, sat next to me, sleeping in an uncomfortable chair all night, with his hand in mine. This is the stuff, I see, that the world doesn't. This is what I love about you." I told him honestly.

I knew Chad was insecure, I was glad he could be honest with me. That's what great friendships, and great relationships, are based on. Complete honesty.

"Chad, I have something to tell you, it's been bothering me all day." I said to him shyly.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked caringly.

"Well, Chaddy, when I was in theatre, I had a dream, well, more of a nightmare, basically, you told me that I'm a stupid little girl, that you couldn't believe you were friends with me, and all sorts of other horrible things." I told him.

"Sonny, I would never do that to you. I need you! You need me! We need each other." He said.

"I could never live without you Sonny, if it weren't for you, right now I'd be in Hollywood, with some fake, blonde, airhead bimbo, who cares more about how much she weighs, pounding her face with make-up and working out which part of her body to be changed next. I'd be causing some sort of controversy, and hating myself for it." He added.

"You have made me the guy you just described. And I will be forever in your debt." He said.

We went back to watching the movie, and shortly after we both fell asleep, virtually at the same time, laying on the couch, my head on his chest, our arms wrapped around each other.

At about 2am, 3 hours after we fell asleep, I woke up, I was feeling a little thirsty, but I couldn't move. I decided I'd wake up Chaddy and see if he'd get me a bottle of water.

"Chaddy." I said, while nudging him.

He woke up, making some strange noises in the process. Cute!

"Sonny." He replied.

"Chaddy, sorry to wake you up, but I need a drink, would you be able to grab me a bottle of water, pretty please?" I said to him.

"Of course Sonshine, be back in a minute." He replied.

He is so great; I owe him something big for this.

He came back with a bottle of water for me. He laid back on the couch, like he was before.

I drank the water and went back to the position we were in before I woke him up.

"Thanks so much for that honey." I said to him.

"Anytime sweetie. I love you Sonny. I'll do anything for you. You are my Sonshine." He replied back.

I went back to sleep, as did Chad.

***Chad POV***

After we had dinner we all went back to the house, the doctor said it was OK for Sonny to go home.

We got home and Sonny and I decided to watch a movie, gosh it must have been about 10pm when I decided to tell her something.

I decided to tell her how amazing she is, and that I am so insecure about myself, because of my stupid public persona.

For a long time I've wanted to get rid of it, but every time I try, my stupid agent tell me it's good for my career. I'll be seen as "boring" and people won't be interested in my show, or in me, which means I'd be likely to get kicked off the falls, and that means no money to support my family.

That's what it all comes down to. Supporting my family. To tell you the truth, I didn't even care about acting anymore. When I started out, it was great, I loved being famous, I loved having people adore me, I loved the money, I really loved the money, I loved my cars, all my possessions, but now, there is only ONE thing that I love, only one thing that keeps me going. Sonny! Well, my family as well. The only reason I was still acting is for my family.

But I was in love with Sonny. Sonny is the reason I wake up every morning.

So, to provide for my family, I had to have this stupid persona, but thanks to Sonny, I didn't need that behind the scenes anymore.

At around 11ish, we went to sleep. Sonny is so cute, she was laying on the couch, her head against my chest, breathing in sync with my heartbeats, it was so cute, our arms wrapped around each other, but of course, it was totally innocent.

She woke me up at about 2am, wanting water. Well, of course I was going to get it for her. I got up, went for a walk to the kitchen, I went to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, and took it back to m'lady.

We had another little chat and went back to sleep.

**A/N- Well, that's it for this chap, I decided I'd best stop here. Chad and Sonny are so cute, right?**

**I love seeing Chad like this, so caring, and what not. Anyway, review, and let me know your thoughts.**

**Bobbie!**


	11. Chad's New Housemate

**A/N – Ok, firstly, I forgot to do this last chapter, so, to the anonymous reviewer "EYELiNeRLUvEr2411". Hi, thanks for reading :). I hope you enjoy what I've got planned in the future.**

**To everyone else, as usual, thank you so much for your reviews. Honestly, reviews are what keep me writing :). Oh and thanks to The SarahStar for helping me with some of the ideas in this chap :).**

**I hope you enjoy this chap guys :).**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE WEEK LATER<strong>

**Wednesday.**

**Sonny POV**

"Ok Miss Munroe, the sale has gone through. The money will be in your bank account tomorrow." The realtor told me.

Why was the realtor giving me money? Well, let's look back a little bit. When Chaddy and I returned from Wisconsin, dad informed us his farm was losing a lot of money, so, mom moved back to the farm to help dad out. He had to fire a lot of staff.

Because of all the money dad owed on machinery and stuff, I decided to sell the new house, give the money to dad and the Coopers offered for me to move in to their house. With the money I got for the house dad would be able to pay off all his debts, but he still needed mom there to help out so he will be able to keep the books balanced in the future.

So, I'm about to move all my stuff next door into the Coopers house.

"Let me give you a hand, m'lady." Chaddy said, when he saw me carrying my stuff.

"Here ya go Chad." I said, handing it to him.

"So, Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper sharing the same house, aye?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

We then continued putting my stuff up into my room.

Soon it was all unpacked and I went and hung out with my wonderful boyfriend.

By this time I was able to walk around on crutches, to start getting my legs ready to work normally again.

Anyway, most of our day was spent at court. Remember? A few weeks ago, Santiago published some nasty articles about Chaddy and me, and Chad punched Santiago, and now we are going to court.

We sued Tween Weekly for damages and a retraction, Tween Weekly counter-sued because of Chad's punch.

We got to the court house at 10am.

When we got there, we went into the court room, took our seats and waited for the judge. Then the man announced that "Judge Sully" was entering and we were all to rise.

The man briefed the court on the case.

"Your honour, I bring to your attention the case of Cooper/Munroe Versus Tween Weekly and Santiago Heraldo. Allison Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are suing for defamation/slander and are seeing damages and a retraction." The guy stated. "Mr Heraldo is counter suing for injuries caused by Mr Cooper." He added.

"Calling the first plaintiff Chad Dylan Cooper to the stand." The guy announced.

Chad took his seat on the stand and then the man announced "Both Miss Munroe and Mr Cooper will be represented today by Harry Jenkins."

**Chad POV**

"Mr Cooper, can you please tell the court in your own words what happened on the date in question?"

"Certainly. I saw an issue of Tween Weekly in which Santiago made false claims about Sonny and I being in a relationship. I called him, told him not to publish anything further, and if he did my lawyer would be involved." I said.

"In the next issue, he claimed that I had got Sonny pregnant. At this point, Sonny and I were not in a relationship, let alone anything else. We were simply friends. I was so annoyed that he was ruining the reputation of Sonny that I went to his office, and punched him." I added.

"So Mr Cooper, you punched Santiago?" Harry asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"And you did this because he was making false accusations, or in other words, slandering yourself and Miss Munroe?" He asked.

"Correct." I said.

"Now, I remind the court, that slander is considered a serious crime in this state. Based on the circumstances, I believe Mr Cooper had reason to act in the manner he did." Harry stated. "Mr Cooper, you may now leave the stand."

**Sonny POV**

"Calling the second plaintiff, Allison Munroe, to the stand." He said.

"Miss Munroe. Do you agree with the statement made by Mr Cooper?"

"I sure do, Harry." I replied.

"Is there anything else you would like to add Miss Munroe?"

"No Harry, just that, for the purpose of this court case, under your advice, I went to the doctor and had a pregnancy test done to confirm that I am not pregnant, and that the articles in question are incorrect." I said.

Harry then instructed me to hand him the doctor's report which he gave to the judge.

After this, he told me to return to my seat whilst the court heard from Tween Weekly/Santiago.

Harry then called "Helen Jackson" to the stand on behalf of Tween Weekly.

"Miss Jackson, can you explain what happened from the perspective of your company?" Harry asked.

"Certainly. Prior to publishing our article, our source informed us that they had seen Mr Cooper and Miss Munroe acting in an extremely friendly way, which was the catalyst for our first story. We made multiple attempts to contact both parties, however our attempts failed."

"As for our second story, the same source provided evidence that Miss Munroe might be pregnant. The evidence we received, which was provided in confidence, seemed accurate, and therefore we made the decision to publish."

"So Miss Jackson. Your source claimed that Sonny MIGHT be pregnant? And decided not to contact either party for comment? You decided not to actually get any information regarding this? You decided instead to slander these two people?" Harry asked.

"As I said, the information provided by our source seemed accurate. And no, we did not contact either party for comment. Why would we? Furthermore, I would not call this slander." She said.

"Miss Jackson, under U.S. law, slander is defined as "making false and damaging statements about someone". Both stories in question were false. The second story was damaging to the reputation of both of my clients. Therefore your articles were slander by US law." Harry said.

The case went forward; we heard ridiculous stories from Santiago, who also denied the slander.

At about 3:30 the Judge made his verdict.

"After careful deliberation of the facts, I have decided to rule in favour of Miss Munroe and Mr Cooper. I find that the articles in question indeed were slanderous to both individuals, which is a crime under U.S. law. I hereby order Tween Weekly to provide both plaintiffs with $50,000 each in damages. I also order Tween Weekly to make a retraction, which will be clear for readers to see in the next issue of the magazine. If these articles appear on the website, they are to be removed immediately."

"As for Mr Heraldo's counter-claim, it is dismissed. Mr Cooper did not cause any major injury, and I deem his actions appropriate in the circumstances. That is all."

He then slammed his hammer on the desk, and the court session ended.

I walked outside with my lovely boyfriend to find a pack from the media waiting for us.

"Miss Munroe, Mr Cooper… Sandra Helly here… Are you satisfied with the result today?"

"Yes Sandra, we are happy with the result. The judge found in favour of us, which is the just result."

More questions followed.

We then went home and relaxed in the pool for a bit.

**Chad POV**

So, I won't go through the details of the court case with you… Sonny has already done that, but I'll tell you my thoughts on what happened.

So, as you know, we sued Tween Weekly and Santiago.

I appeared first and I answered the questions honestly. I think that Harry did a good job in how he did his job, hence why he is my lawyer.

As for the rest of it, well, yeah… I am happy with the verdict provided by the judge, and I am also happy the he dismissed Santiago's counter claim.

We turned the news on whilst we were eating dinner and saw the lead story.

"Mackenzie Falls' stars Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper were in court today. Our reporter Matt Ingle has more."

"A few weeks ago, tween gossip rag Tween Weekly claimed that Chad had got Sonny pregnant. Their reporter Santiago Heraldo had this to say:

"I stand by my article, and my source, however the judge deemed my report to be inaccurate."

Ingle continued, "Sonny and Chad were unavailable for comment this afternoon; however we will endeavour to get comment from them soon. What is clear from today is that Sonny Munroe is not pregnant. Under the advice of her lawyer she provided a pregnancy test report from her doctor to the court which confirmed that".

"The judge awarded the couple $50,000 each in damages and Tween Weekly must retract the story in the next issue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Now, I hope you all enjoyed that and it wasn't too boring… I couldn't think of anything else to put in here, so this is sort of a filler chap.**

**Sorry it was so short, but hey, at least it's something. I got sick of writing it by the end, so … yeah. If you find this chap to be boring, shoot me in your reviews.**

**BeingHannah923 was busy again so thanks to the amazing MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing this chap.**

**Ok so for the court scene, I've never been to court, well, I was at court with my parents when I was young and they were having custody battles, but that's it, I don't remember anything that happened or how anything worked. So what you see here may or may not be like a real court. I don't know… I made it all up.**

_**Beta Note – Heheh. DON'T shoot Bobbie in your reviews :P Okay, bye! ~Amy x**_


	12. Sonny in Trouble

**A/N – Hi guys. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

**Thursday**

Gosh, I need to get Chad to take me to physio in a minute. The doctor wants to see how I am. I should be nearly ready to start walking he thinks.

"Chad." I called.

"You ok Sonny?" He answered.

"It's nearly time to go to physio." I told him.

"Ok Sonny." He said, then grabbed the wheelchair and put me in it.

We got to the physio and the doctor was ready for me.

"Ok Allison. Hop onto this bed." He told me.

He then got the x-ray machine, and took a few pictures. He grabbed the x-rays, and examined them.

"Good news Allison. You are fully recovered. We now need to get you used to walking again. You'll be able to walk and drive on your own in a couple of days; we just need to get your bones used to moving again. What this means, is, I will give you a set of crutches; they will help you to start walking. After a few days, we will remove on crutch and you can start walking on the other foot, until both feet are ready. After which, you will be one hundred percent back to normal." He said.

"Ok, thanks doc."

He then gave me the crutches and I went and paid for them, and met Chad back in the car.

"Where's your wheelchair?" He asked.

"The doctor said I'm ready to start walking again, he gave me a series of exercises I need to do and I need to start walking around on crutches. He wants to do another check-up next week." I told him.

"Ok Sonny, well let's go home then." He told me.

After I got the ok to start walking again, Chad and I decided we would go to a club to celebrate the court victory. It was supposed to be a bit of fun, y'know, dancing, chatting, laughing, however that's not how it turned out.

_**Flashback**_

_It was 7:12pm, Chad and I had been at the club for a little while, and we were having so much fun. Then all of a sudden, this guy came over to me; he looked to be about 25, and he started talking to me. Chad was in the bathroom at this point, and I took a sip of my cola. We kept talking, and by now, I was feeling a little funny. I took another sip and started feeling a bit lightheaded. I told the guy I needed to sit down._

_He then dragged me, out of the club, down the road to his mini-van. He threw me in the back, started looking at me, really funnily. After that I blacked out and had no idea what happened. Until now._

**Friday**

It turns out what had happened was, the guy started ripping my clothes off, he then started kissing me, and other things that I won't go into. Let's just say, my plan of saving myself for my wedding failed. He took advantage of me. When I woke up I found myself in the van, I left as quickly as I could. I put my clothes on the best I could. When I hopped out I saw Chad. I ran, ashamed of what happened. I couldn't face him. He looked angry.

I've been sitting at the doctor's office with Chad, waiting for him to test if I am pregnant.

I'd love to be a mom, but not at such an early stage, so, I hoped that I wouldn't be pregnant. But if I was, that baby would receive the same love as if it were conceived under proper circumstances. I said a little prayer, really hoping I was not pregnant.

I didn't tell Chad what was going on. He drove me to the doctor's, but he had no idea what was going on. I just told him that I urgently needed to see a doctor.

I was waiting about an hour before the doctor could see me, and he finally invited me into his office.

"Allison Munroe." he called. All of a sudden I saw people look around, start pointing and looking, excited to see me. Hmm, must be fans.

I walked into his office.

"Thanks for seeing me Doc. I have something important you need to do." I told him.

"What is that, Miss Munroe?" He asked.

"Doc, last night I was raped; I need you to do a test to see if I'm pregnant." I told him.

"Ok then Sonny. I will need to draw some blood out of your arm to be tested, are you ok with that?" He asked.

"Yeah Doc, that's fine." I informed him. I was scared.

He then got a needle and got the blood, he then put it in a little bottle to be sent to be tested.

"Ok Sonny, that is all done, your results will be back within 2-5 days, and we will call you then." He said.

"Thank you very much Doc." I told him.

He then gave me the paper to be taken to the desk so the insurance company could pay the doctor.

Chad drove me back to the house, and I stayed in my room for a bit to think. Then I called mom.

"Hello? Connie Munroe."

"Hi Mommy. Sorry to be a pain, I know you're having trouble at the farm, but I really need to talk to you."

"Anytime sweetie. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well mommy, Chad and I went to the club last night, and whilst he was in the bathroom, I think my drink was drugged, and next thing, I woke up next to some guy who raped me." I told her.

"Oh my goodness Sonny, are you ok?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah mom. I just got back from the doctor who has done a pregnancy test, and he will call me in a few days with the result."

"Gosh Sonny, I wish I could be there for you. Well, at least you have Chad right?" She said.

"Yeah mom, well, when I tell him that is."

"You haven't told him you were raped?"

"No, we haven't really talked since the whole thing happened. He's a bit mad at me. He thinks I cheated on him." I told mom.

"Oh gosh, well, you both will be in my prayers sweetie. Be honest with him, and you both will get through this."

"Thanks mom. I need to think now. Love you." I said to her.

"Love you too sweetie." We both hung up.

Chad and I were just sitting there on the sofa, in silence. I decided I'd try to explain to him what happened.

"Look Chad, I had no idea what was happening last night. I was lightheaded, and when he put me in the van, I blacked out." I said.

"Sonny, I want to believe you, I really do, but I can't. I'm really hurt and I think we should spend some time apart." He said.

"Chad. You have to believe me!" I screamed.

Why was he being unfair? Hell, I wouldn't even kiss him, my boyfriend, so why on earth would I willingly cheat on him?

"Sonny, I don't know what's going on, but I'm sick of the lies. If you're not going to tell me the truth, we need some time apart." He told me.

Well, I gave up and decided that we'd better have some time apart while he thought about it. I decided I wouldn't fight with him on this. He needed some space, which I was going to give him. Apart from dinner I decided to stay in my room, or go with my cast until he was ready.

"Ok, Chad, I will give you space, as you've asked, once you're ready, I will be as well." I told him.

Once we got back to the house, I went into my room and had a video chat with Nicole.

A little while later, Chad knocked on my door saying Doctor Martin had rang. I grabbed the phone.

"Allison, I have the results back earlier than we thought." He told me.

"What's the result Doc?" I asked.

**CPOV**

**Thursday**

I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Sonny leaving with some guy. I tried to follow her but lost sight of her. _What the hell is going on? _I thought, _why isn't she leaving with me?_

I rang her cell. Heaps of times, but no answer.

I decided I'd go home, sleep it off and sort it out tomorrow.

**Friday**

I woke up that morning, still quite angry. I tried calling Sonny again, but there was still no answer.

I went for a walk, back to the club to see if I could find her. The next thing I saw shocked me. Sonny hopped out of a mini-van her clothes all ripped. I tried to chase after her, but she ran.

I went back to the house, to wait for her.

She turned up about 9 and asked me to drive her to the doctor's office. I didn't know what was wrong but, I supposed I'd better take her.

We sat there for about an hour or so waiting, then the doctor called her in.

After they finished we drove home.

At about 1pm we were just sitting on the sofa, not talking and Sonny decided she'd lie to me.

"Look Chad, I had no idea what was happening last night. I was lightheaded, and when he put me in the van, I blacked out." She said, obviously lying. Seriously, am I to believe this?

"Sonny, I want to believe you, I really do, but I can't. I'm really hurt and I think we should spend some time apart." I told him.

"Chad. You have to believe me!" She screamed at me, crying.

"Sonny, I don't know what's going on, but I'm sick of the lies. If you're not going to tell me the truth, we need some time apart." I told her.

I really wanted to believe her but I couldn't, I saw her leave with that guy.

"Ok Chad, I will give you space, as you've asked, once you're ready, I will be as well." She told me.

The house phone rang at that point.

"CDC." I answered.

"Hello Sir, this is Doctor Martin. I'm calling for Allison Munroe." He said.

"I'm her house mate, I'll just grab her." I said.

I then knocked on her door.

"Sonny, Doctor Martin is on the phone." I called out.

She then came to the door and grabbed the phone.

After a few minutes Sonny came out of the room, handing the phone back and told me, "Chad, the doctor called because I had a pregnancy test done because of the rape and he just gave me the results."

I gulped, tensing, waiting for Sonny to speak again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- so, what'd you think? That last bit was written with the help of MusicChannySkyscraper. I hope y'all enjoyed. What do you think the doc will tell her? Let me know in your reviews.**


	13. Sonny with Some Good News

**A/N - Hi guys. Hope y'all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Sunny over the Falls<strong>

_"Hello Sir, this is Doctor Martin. I'm calling for Allison Munroe." He said._

_"I'm her house mate, I'll just grab her." I said._

_I then knocked on her door._

_"Sonny, Doctor Martin is on the phone." I called out._

_She then came to the door and grabbed the phone._

_After a few minutes Sonny came out of the room, handing the phone back and told me, "Chad, the doctor called because I had a pregnancy test done because of the rape and he just gave me the results."_

_I gulped, tensing, waiting for Sonny to speak again_.

**CPOV**

**FRIDAY**

"The doctor said that he took a sample of my blood which they used to test for pregnancy and any sexually transmitted infections. The test came back negative for both." She told me.

Oh thank goodness. I'm sure Sonny would be a great mom, but it's not the right time for her to be one.

"Oh that's great Sonny." I told her.

I then went and put the phone away and left her to herself.

**SPOV**

**FRIDAY**

So Chad bought the phone into me, I spoke to the doc and he said.

"Allison, the sample of blood I took earlier was to test for pregnancy, and in the cases of rape, we also test for sexually transmitted infections. I have the results for both tests ready."

I tensed a bit, waiting for the result… Feeling a bit nervous.

"Allison, the results for both tests came back … negative." He informed me.

"Thank you very much for that doc." I said, I gave the phone back to Chad, told him the results and went back into my room.

"Thank you God, thank you so much." I said.

I then started crying. Crying for 2 reasons. One - the situation has only just processed through my head and two – I was glad that both tests came back negative. That was such a relief.

I thought I'd better give mom a call; she was the only person other than Chad and the doctor that I told.

I rang mom's number from my cell.

"Connie Munroe." She answered.

"Hi mommy, the doctor rang up with the result of the pregnancy test." I told her, crying, still processing the news.

"What was the result honey?" She asked, a bit cautious.

"Well, he said that in cases of rape, they test for pregnancy and sexually transmitted infections, and that both results came back negative." I said, still crying.

"Oh, well, thank goodness Sonny, you are way too young to be a mom." She said, you could tell by her voice that she was glad.

"Yeah, anyway mommy, I should go now. I'll talk to you later. Love you." I said, and then I hung up.

Then Nicole came online, and I decided I'd tell her what happened.

"Heyyyy Nic…" I typed.

"Hey Son. How are you?" She replied.

"Eh, I'm alright given the circumstances." I replied.

"What happened, Sonny? She asked.

"Chad and I went to the club to celebrate our court victory, and Chad had gone to the bathroom, and some guy came and took me to his van and…" I stopped there. I couldn't type the words.

"He did what Sonny?" she asked.

"He… He… He raped me." I replied. Bawling on my computer by this point.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny. That's horrible." She sent, adding a crying emoticon.

"Yeah, I've been crying all morning. I went and got the doctor to do a test and I'm not pregnant or anything." I replied.

"Well, that's good news then Sonny. At least it wasn't worse. Though it still is really bad." She sent.

"Sonny, I'm jumping on a plane to visit you right now." She told me.

"You don't have to do that Nic." I told her.

"I know I don't but, I will anyway, you're my best friend." She said.

I then said goodbye and logged off. I needed some time to myself.

At about 6, Chad knocked on my door.

"Sonny, can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I was still crying.

"Sonny, I've had time to think, and if you promise to tell me the truth of what happened last night. I promise I'll believe you." He said.

"Well Chad, as you know, we were just having fun, having a few sodas, dancing around, y'know, then you went off to the bathroom.

"Whilst you were in the bathroom, I started feeling a little lightheaded, now come to think of it, I was only drinking soda, so I don't know why I was feeling lightheaded, but I was.

"Some random guy was talking to me, probably a few years older than us, and he then dragged me out of the club and to his mini-van. He threw me in the back, and then he started looking at me funny. At that point, I blacked out.

"When I came to in the morning, I sort of remembered what happened. From my memory, he started kissing me, and did other stuff, stuff that I was saving for my wedding night." I told him. "I promise that is what happened. The reason I ran from you this morning, was I felt ashamed that I let this happen, and couldn't face you straight away." I added.

"Well Sonny, I believe you. And I will support you in any way you need. And, if you can forgive me, I'd like us to get back together again." He said.

"Of course I can Chad. I love you, and you are there for me now, so of course I can forgive you." I told him.

I'm so glad we made up. When Chad was being so unfair yesterday, it really hurt me, like, a lot.

"Chad, will you come down to the club with me? I want to see if they have evidence of what happened?" I asked.

"Sure Sonny." He said.

We then walked down to the club; it was a few miles from our house. When we got there, I asked to speak to the manager.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The manager asked.

"Well sir, last night my boyfriend and I were at your club. We think I was drugged whilst here, and I was later dragged off and raped. Do you have surveillance footage we could see?" I asked.

"Both of you follow me." He said.

We then followed him, in his office he has tapes where they record every second of what happens in and around his club.

"What time did the incident happen?" He asked.

"Around 10 past 7." I told him.

He cued the video up to 19:10:00. There was nothing happening of concern so he forwarded the tape. At 19:12:34 we noticed Chad walk to the bathroom. At 19:13:05 the other guy had walked up to me and started talking to me.

At that point he slowed the tape down so we could notice what was happening better. At 19:13:45 we noticed something go into my cup. At 19:14:03 I took the first sip after it was drugged.

We kept watching and at about 19:16:01 we saw me leaving with the guy, clearly not wanting to leave.

I then asked the manager if I could have a copy of that tape. He said, "Ma'am, yes you can, but let's check the other cameras and see if there is more useful information for you to catch this guy." He said.

He then switched to the outside camera and noticed the guy take me out of view of that camera. He then switched to another camera. At 19:20:45 we saw the guy throw me into the mini-van. He pressed a few buttons and got a front on view of the van.

He then burnt a copy of the footage to a disc.

Chad and I went home to get the car. We then drove down to the police station.

"Hello constable." I said.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Last night my boyfriend and I were at the club, and whilst he was in the bathroom, I was kidnapped and raped by another man." I told him. Nearly bawling my eyes out again.

"Do you have any witnesses or evidence to support this?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir, we just went back to the club and got the manager to go through the surveillance footage. The whole thing was captured on tape, which he put on this DVD." I said.

I then handed him the DVD and he put it into the station computer.

He watched through it and then at the end, he noticed the front of the van. He ran the licence plate through the computer.

"Thank you very much ma'am. I tell you what; you are one of the most organised victims I've met. We just ran his licence plate, we will now go and see him and see what he has to say." The officer says.

"What are your details so we can contact you when we have more information?" He asks.

"My name is Allison Munroe, and this is my boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper. We live at 132 Cooper Avenue. My phone number is 555-0125." I told him.

"Thank you for that Miss Munroe. We will be in touch." He said.

We then went home; I wanted to take a nap after all that. I left my cell with Chad in case the officers called.

**CPOV**

After we got home from the police station, I decided to watch a bit of TV whilst Sonny was taking a nap. Poor girl; she didn't deserve something like this to happen to her. I decided I'd go talk to my big sister Amy about this.

"Amz, I got something to talk to you about sis. I don't exactly want advice or anything. I just need someone to talk to." I told her.

"I'm listening, bro." she replied.

"Well Amz, as you know, Sonny and I won the court case against Tween Weekly, and so we decided to go out to the club and celebrate. I just found out, that Sonny was raped whilst we were out. I was in the bathroom at the time." I told her.

"Oh my goodness Chad. Is she ok?" Amy asked.

"Well, sort of, she didn't get pregnant or anything, thank God, but, she isn't coping well mentally. She is in her room "taking a nap" now, and she's been crying about it all day." I said.

"Well, that's understandable bro. That is one of the most horrible things a girl can go through." She said.

"I know sis. I'm just worried about her; I was a complete jerk to her. I wouldn't believe her about it, and I wouldn't forgive her. Until a few hours ago when I cooled down and actually listened to her story. We've taken the evidence down to the police and they are trying to track him down now." I told her.

"Well Chad, I suppose you've done all you can do. Now you just have to be there for Sonny, whether that is taking her to counselling, or anything else she needs." Amy told me.

"I know that Amz, and I will." I told her.

She then hugged me, and we just sat. Next minute Sonny's phone rang.

"Sonny's phone, Chad speaking." I answered.

"Hello, this is Constable Brady from the Los Angeles Police Department. Is Chad Dylan Cooper or Allison Munroe around?" He asked.

"Yes Sir, I am Chad Dylan Cooper." I replied.

"Mr Cooper, I have finally tracked down the guy who molested your girlfriend. We currently have him in a holding cell awaiting a court hearing. Can you and Miss Munroe please come down to the station at your earliest convenience?" He asked.

"Sure thing Sir. She is asleep right now, but as soon as she wakes I will let her know." I told him.

"I will be working until 10:00am tomorrow, so whenever she wakes, come down please." He said.

I then hung the phone up.

"Well Amz, they think they've caught the guy." I told her.

At about 9pm Sonny came out of her room, she came up to me and asked, "Has there been any news?"

"Yeah Sonny, they caught the guy, the officer said to take you to the station once you woke up." I told her.

So we got in the car and went to the station.

"Hello Officer, I'm looking for Constable Brady." I told him.

"Who are you, and what's it regarding?" He asked.

"We're Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison Munroe regarding a guy who raped my girlfriend last night." I told the officer.

"Please wait here Sir." He said to me.

Next minute I saw Constable Brady.

"Hello Miss Munroe, Mr Cooper." he said.

"At about 7:19 pm this evening, we apprehended a 23 year old suspect who matched the man in the footage. We then accompanied him to this station, where we processed him and placed him into custody. We are still awaiting the court to give us a date and time as to when the hearing will take place." He said.

"Would either of you mind entering my office so that I can take a statement from the both of you?" He asked.

"No officer, that's fine." We both said and then walked into his office.

"Miss Munroe, as best you can, please relay to me the details of your night from the moment you entered Jack's club, to the moment you arrived home the next morning." He said.

"Sure thing, Sir. We arrived at the club around 6:40 pm last night; we had a bit of fun, drinking some soda, dancing, y'know, what all teens do when we go to the club." Sonny said. "As you'll notice in the footage, at about 10 past 7, Chad went to the bathroom, within minutes this guy came up to me and started talking. I looked at the dance floor for a minute, looking for another friend. When I turned back, I took a drink of my soda. I kept drinking until I felt funny.

"At that point, the guy dragged me off and we ended up in his mini-van. Once we got to his mini-van, he started kissing me, ripping my clothes and took advantage of me. Or, "molest" as you referred to it.

"I woke up this morning; I have no idea what time it was, I put my ripped clothes back on, as best I could. Then I left the van, and noticed Chad. I ran; I couldn't deal with him after what had happened. I felt ashamed." Sonny said, whilst she began crying again.

"Thanks for that Miss Munroe. That's enough for me to know." He said.

I pretty much to them the same as Sonny.

"Thank you both for your time this evening. A couple of our officers will now get a warrant and search his premises and mini-van for evidence of the drug he put in your drink. Have good night, and we will be in touch." He said.

"Thank you for helping my girlfriend." I told him.

We then went home. We watched a bit of TV, and saw the 11pm news.

"Good evening and welcome to the 11pm news." The anchor said.

"Our top story tonight, LA police released a statement a short time ago that a rape happened at Jack's Teen club, in Los Angeles. Police will allege that a 23 year old man who is now in custody will be charged with having unlawful intercourse with a minor at a court hearing next month. The police statement said the victim who cannot be named for legal reasons, went into the LA police station at around 6:30pm tonight with video footage courtesy of the club. The video showed details of the accused's vehicle which was run through the police database. At around 20 past 7 police allege they found the accused at his home, they questioned him then escorted him to the station for questioning. He will be held in a holding cell until his court hearing. Investigations continue." The newsreader said.

Well, at least all the facts they provided are correct.

Sonny and I both decided to go to bed at this point; we both need a nice good sleep.

**SPOV**

At around 9pm I woke up and went and saw Chad. He informed me that the police had found the guy who had violated me and that we had to go to the station.

We went to the station and the officer took us in to make a statement.

I basically told him what happened, and by the end, I was crying. A lot more than I had at all over the course of the incident.

We came back home afterwards and watched a bit of TV.

The news came on and had a story about it. Well, at least all the facts were correct.

I then went to bed, when I laid down Mom rang me.

"Hi mom." I answered.

"Hey sweetie. I just saw a story on the news about a rape in LA, was that the one about you?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, the cops found the guy after Chad and I saw the club and got video footage. We took the footage to the cops, and there was enough info there to be able identify him." I said. I started crying again. "They have him in holding until he goes to court." I told Mom.

"Well, I'm glad they caught him honey." Mom said.

"Oh hold on Mom, there is another call. I'll place you on hold." I told her.

"Hello? Allison Munroe." I answered.

"Hello Miss Munroe, this is Constable Brady from the LA Police department. I have more information regarding your attack." He said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Miss Munroe, our officers searched his premises and his mini-van and found substantial amounts of Rohypnol – a drug used to spike drinks. We have seized all of the drug we could find in his possession and will use it as evidence." He told me.

"Ok officer, what happens now?" I asked.

"Well Miss Munroe, we have enough evidence to charge and detain him until he faces court. We will let you know the exact court date, so that you may testify to the court. We need your testimony to help put this man behind bars." The officer said.

"Ok thank you very much officer." I told him and hung up.

I got Chad up, and we watched the midnight news, to see if the new information had been added.

"Hello and welcome to the midnight news. Our top story this morning is a follow up of last hour. We reported that earlier last night that police arrested a 23 year old man who we cannot name for legal reasons, who they allege raped a 17 year old LA resident at Jack's Teen club. At about 11:30 last night police searched the accused's house and mini-van, and found a substantial quantity of the drug Rohypnol, a drug used to spike drinks.

Constable Blake had this to say. "At approximately 7:19 this evening, we arrested a 23 year old male, who we allege molested a 17 year old female at Jack's Teen club on Tyre street. The 23 year old male was immediately taken to the station and detained. At around 11:30 officers found a large quantity of a drug that is used to spike drinks.

"Based on the quantity we found we suspect the 23 year old man was planning to molest more women. If any other woman may have been attacked by this man, we ask that you come to the station and lodge a statement. We would like to thank the 17 year old victim for bringing her information to the station promptly. It was because of the speedy response, and the detailed information that we were able to arrest and detain this man so quickly." The police said on the news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So, what did ya think? Review please. **


	14. The Sentence

**A/N – Hey, so I've started writing the next chapter of Two Worlds, One Story, however, it's proving to be a bit difficult. So, I've decided it's time to move on with SOTF!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>_

**SPOV**

It had been three weeks since the incident happened. I was still feeling very emotional, and upset, but I was starting to get better.

For about two weeks, I'd been seeing a counsellor, which had been very helpful.

In a few hours, Chad and I were going to head to the court because it was the day that the man was to be sentenced.

I was a bit nervous, but up to it. They needed me to testify against the man; otherwise nothing was going to happen to him.

It was quite sad, really – all the evidence was there – it was one hundred per cent clear that he raped me, yet I still had to testify or he would get off scot free.

He was being accused of two crimes; one, the rape, and two, having the drug he used to spike my drink. I knew he would definitely get done for the second because of the evidence the police received.

Whether he got done for the rape or not was going to solely depend on how well I performed in court. Which was going to be easy – I am an actress after all.

**CPOV**

Oh my gosh. The day was here. The day Sonny went to court over her rape. I went along with her to support her. I am after all, her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who loves her dearly.

I'd just finished getting ready. I was wearing a simple black suit, with a white shirt, black shoes, and that's it.

We hopped into the car, and drove down to the court house, and when we got there, there were millions of people (or close to that) gathered around the court house.

I hopped out of my side, and went around to Sonny's side and got her out of the car. I walked with her in a way that she was protected from the media.

Yes, somehow the media found out that Sonny was the victim, so they'd been hanging around, and just started peppering us with questions.

You know the type, "why are you here?", "is it true Sonny was raped?", "did you rape her?" and all that crap.

We walked into the waiting section, and sat there until we were called in for our case.

**SPOV**

So, as Chad mentioned, we got to the court house, and the press were there being their usual nuisance selves.

We got called into the court room at about 11am (2 hours after we arrived).

The judge told us all to sit down.

"Your honour, this case is a 17 year old girl, Allison Munroe, was raped by a 23 year old local named Jake Ulysses Grant." A man in the court said.

"Thank you." The judge replied.

"Calling Allison Munroe to the stand." The guy called out.

I got up, and walked up to the stand. When I got up, Chad wished me luck and all that.

"Miss Munroe, as best you can recall, please tell the court what happened on the night in question." The judge said.

"Well your honour, my boyfriend and I had recently been in another court case, against a local media company who were harassing us, so on the night in question, we were going out to the club to celebrate our success."

"Parts of what I'm about to tell you, I remember, and parts are based on evidence we found later your honour, because I had been drugged."

"Anyway, at around 12 past seven that night, my boyfriend went to the bathroom. Around a minute later, the accused came and started talking to me. Being polite, I started talking to him. He then drugged my drink, whilst I turned away for a second looking for some other friends of ours."

"When I turned back, I took a sip of the drink. I didn't really notice any problem, so I kept talking and drinking, part way through I started feeling lightheaded, but I still kept drinking."

"A bit after quarter past seven, the guy took me out of the club, against my will, and took me to his van. I won't detail what happened in the van, because that is quite explicit, what I will say, is he raped me!"

"All of this your honour, can be verified by this security footage I obtained from the club." I then passed her the footage.

The guy the called up the rapist, and asked a bunch of questions. He denied everything.

The judge then played the footage I gave her, which proved me correct.

After which, the judge called a recess, and asked the jury to go and deliberate.

Chad and I went and got a cup of coffee to calm our nerves.

About half an hour later, the jury returned, and the judged called off the recess.

The head juror got up and announced; "After careful examination of the events surrounding the night in question, we find the accused to be guilty of both charges."

The judge then asked the court to rise as she delivered her verdict.

"Mr Grant, as the jury found you guilty, I hereby sentence you to five years imprisonment for unlawful intercourse with a minor. For the drugs charges, I sentence you to an additional five years imprisonment. That brings your sentence to a total of 10 years imprisonment with a non-parole period of 8 years." The judge said and then banged her hammer on the table.

"The court is now dismissed."

Chad and I went straight home after that. We didn't stop for the press; we just continued walking to Chad's car, then hopped in and went home.

I was glad it was over, and very happy with the decision.

When we got home, my lawyer instructed me to write a media statement regarding the case. Apparently a week before, the law regarding protection of minors was changed, and now they legally could say who it was, so I had to make a statement.

"_Three weeks ago, Chad and myself went to the club to celebrate a success." I wrote._

"_Whilst at the club, a 23 year old local man approached and started talking to me. Being the polite girl I am, I started talking to him. After a while I started feeling a bit lightheaded, it turns out my drink had been drugged."_

"_A few minutes after, the guy had got me drugged enough that he could then force me out of the club with him. Due to the explicitness of the event, I won't go into details. What I will say however, is that, the man had raped me." I added._

"_Today I went to court, to testify against the man, the jury declared him guilty and the judge sentenced him to five years imprisonment for raping me, and a further five years for drugging me."_

"_I must say, that I am thrilled with the result, I just pray, that whilst this man is in prison, he learns from his mistake, and after he is released, he becomes a better person."_

"_Signed: Allison Jane Munroe"._

**CPOV**

My goodness, I was so glad this was all over, for Sonny's sake. All this drama was starting to take a toll on her. I was very upset because of it too.

Sonny is the love of my life. I tried my best to protect her, and I failed. She got hurt, and that freaking kills me. Sonny spends so much time locked up in her room, crying. The only person she talks to about it is her counsellor. I am really upset that Sonny got hurt. I'll never forgive myself for it. Never, ever!

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So, that's it, review pwease :)**

**Thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing.**


	15. The Randoms are back

**A/N - Hey guys… I'm back… again… after… sometime… Hope you enjoy this chap :)**

**I'd like to shout-out to CDCTheRandomWizard23. Go check out her stories yeah?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later - Monday<strong>_

**SPOV**

After what felt like an eternity, I arrived back at work. It's been what? A few months? I can't remember to be honest.

But it was great to be finally back at work, after all this time, and I was so happy about it.

Oh, also, I got a call from Daddy a few before; he hired a new worker for the farm… and it turns out, it was that horrible Marta that was so rude to me when I started on the Falls.

Fate is funny; all these years she'd been treating people like crap, and then she got fired from her high paying job on Mack Falls, to working minimum wage on my Dad's farm.

But anyway, back to the topic at hand. Chaddy started back at work last week, and the final _So Random!_ cast member to guest star on the Falls (Tawni) had her show.

Now it was all back to normal; Chad and I were the lead cast, followed by our entourage. And believe it or not, someone must have said something to the writers of the show, because this week's episode was actually good, and I mean, really good. Mackenzie and Danni (my character) are love interests, they had just started going out, and, yeah, it's really good.

When I arrived at the studio, I was greeted not only by the Falls cast, who seemed to have accepted me onto the show now, but also by a lot of people from the studio.

"Welcome back Sonny." Mr Condor said, in his usual tone, but you could tell he was glad to have me back on board.

"Oh my goodness, Sonny… You're back." Cried another studio worker.

And all that sort of thing.

All of a sudden, my phone beeped.

"Sonny, we are all meeting up for lunch, since we haven't seen each other in a while, would you like to join us? Tawni." Read the text.

"Of course Tawn. What time, and where?" I replied.

"Say… 1:30 at the sushi place you like." She replied.

"See ya then Tawn." I replied to her.

Oh my, I haven't seen any of my former cast mates since So Random! finished. It's funny, we said we'd keep in contact, but we don't seem to have… until now.

I was looking forward to seeing them again. All of a sudden my boyfriend headed my way.

"Hey there Sonshine… What's with the happy look m'dear?" he asked.

"Tawni just texted me, and we are all going to meet up over lunch." I told him, really happy.

"That's awesome Sonny, now we've gotta head to set and rehearse the new episode." He replied.

Man, I can't believe how amazing it was to work with my boyfriend. He "looked after" me which he agreed to do for Mom, so we now lived together, and we worked together, so we saw each other for most of every day, and y'know what? I wouldn't have changed that for the world.

Chad was such an amazing boyfriend, I mean; every morning, he made sure I wake up on time, and brought me a cup of coffee, and we'd then hang out with his family for a little bit, before heading to work, then at work, he'd make sure that everything was great, and well, you saw the way he looked after me with all the drama in recent months.

I went into the set to rehearse, and gosh, it just felt so good to be on that set again.

"Danni, I have booked us a holiday." Mackenzie said.

"Wow! Where?" asked Danni.

"We are heading to the beautiful island of Vanuatu." He told Danni, really happy.

"Not if I can help it." Said Devon, who was really jealous of Mackenzie. "First you steal my Falls, then … you steal my girl." He added.

"Dev, Dad left the Falls to me, and I won Danni fair and square. She likes me, she chose me. DEAL WITH IT." Mackenzie said, ending with a scream.

Before long, it was 1:15, and time for our lunch break.

"Chaddy, I've gotta go catch up with my old cast. I'll see you soon. Love ya." I told him as I ran off.

I finally got to the shop in time, and I see them all sitting in there, waiting for me, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady. Man, it had been so long.

I ran to the table…

"Oh my gosh, guys. It's been so long." I cried as I hugged them all. Even Tawni, yes, that's right, Miss Tawni Hart, who hates being touched, accepted a hug from me.

I took my seat, and we all ordered, and we started chatting.

"So guys, how did you all find working on the Falls?" I asked them all.

"Sonny, it was okay, the money was amazing, but other than that, it was pretty average." Nico said.

"Yeah, ditto. Thankfully we had our episode together, so it didn't totally stink." Added Grady.

"Eh, I still hate the Falls Sonny." Zora said.

"It put some more money in the bank." Tawni added.

We then had our lunch, and talked about what's been going on for everyone.

Nico and Grady were now working on another comedy show, Tawni was modelling for now, which wasn't good for that ego of hers, and Zora… well, she was still Zora.

"Hey Sonny. I've got some news for you." Zora said excitedly.

"What's that Zora?" I queried.

"I've got a boyfriend now." She replied, all happy.

"Oh gosh, that's great. Have we met him?" I asked.

"No, he moved to America a few months ago, and is working on another show. He originally came from England." She told us really happy. Aww, Zora, happy.

"What's his name?" I asked really happy for her.

"Adam." She replied dreamily.

"When do we get to meet him?" asked Nico.

"I'm not sure yet, we are heading to meet his family next week, and I'll see what happens after that." She informed us.

"Aww, Zora has a little boyfriend." I cooed.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"2 months older than me." She replied, again, dreamily.

Soon, it was time for me to head back to the set, and finish rehearsal for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Hey, Chaddy, guess what?" Sonny asked me just before we headed to work.

"What's that Sonshine?"

"You remember Marta?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I replied, confused.

"Well, Daddy told me that he has hired her on the farm. She has to do very hard labour to survive now." She told me excitedly. I never imagined Sonny to be the kind of person to get excited over someone's misfortune, but Marta really deserved it. She was a pig of a person.

"She deserves that Sonny. She was an absolute bitch to you." I added.

Finally, Marta got what she deserves… though to be honest, I was a little worried about what'll happen. Marta can be a real conniving girl at times, and I'm sure she wants Sonny dead.

It's not going to be fun when we head back to Wisconsin to see the Munroe's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later – Tuesday<strong>_

**ZPOV**

Oh my gosh - it's finally here. Adam and I are jumping onto the plane with my parents, to head to England to meet his family. This is so exciting.

Heading to England, and meeting my boyfriend's parents. It was going to be great.

About 10 hours later, we landed in England.

When we found Adam's family, I introduced me and my parents.

"Hi, I'm Zora." I said to Adam's mom, "And these are my parents James and Judy."

They all said hi.

"I'm Cathy, and this is my husband Peter, and my daughter Steph."

After we left the airport, we found Adam's parents and they took us to their house. We are going to stay in the apartment on the back of their property.

When we arrived, Cathy showed us the little apartment and we got settled in.

"If you like, we can show you around our area a little bit later, but get settled in, and you can have a little fun with Adam around the house first." Cathy told us and then went back to the house.

We spent the rest of the week there, it was really great. Adam's family are amazing, and I also became pretty good friends with his sister.

We went sight-seeing, and stuff, and then we were on a plane back home.

It was a great week.


	16. Marriage?

**A/N – Heyyyyyyyy. It's been…. Nearly :O TWO MONTHS since I updated this story. Sorry folks, but, I've been a bit bored of writing, to be honest, but, here we are again…**

**PancakeWonderz – Hi. Thanks for all your reviews… You wanted to know what Adam looks like… I might briefly do that at some time, but not too sure. And you mentioned in your review of Chapter 14 that I mentioned Nicole was to visit and she hasn't… Well, I'm not sure that fits in with the story now, so I might do that as a one shot later… If people are interested … That okay?**

**Also, thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday. My birthday was on the 9th. How about y'all make my birthday mean something and review yeah?**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I'd been back at work for a few weeks, it was going really well, and I loved it. Working with my boyfriend, as I'm sure I've said before, was perfect.

"_Wow, Mackenzie, what a beautiful holiday. I love you so much." _Danni said.

"_Danni, you are the most important thing to me. You mean the entire world to me. In fact, Danni, will you marry me?" _Mackenzie replied, pulling out a ring with a huge diamond on it.

"_Mackenzie, of course I will." _Danni replied again, really happy.

The two of us then kissed, both as Chad and Sonny, but also as Mackenzie and Danni. The kiss lasted a good while. It just felt so good, so perfect … so… special.

It was weird that Chad and I were dating, and our characters were dating. But it meant that we didn't have to act much, because Chad and I were head over heels in love, as were our characters.

After our kiss ended, I just stared into those perfect, mesmerising eyes. The eyes I dreamt about every single night when I was asleep.

We'd been dating a few months now, and I didn't want things to go too quickly, but I already felt that Chad would be the guy I would marry and have children with.

I really hoped so.

"Cut," Called the director.

The cameras stopped filming, the lights went dull… "Wow Chad. What a kiss." I commented, totally in love.

"I know, right?" He replied.

The next minute he really surprised me… He got down on one knee… Was fishing around in his pocket… OH MY GOSH! I thought he was about to propose to me… What was going on?

"Sonny Munroe, the girl of my dreams, my beautiful, STUNNING girlfriend, I don't think we are at the point of marriage yet…"

Wait? WHAT? Then what was he doing on his knees?

"Yet, but I firmly believe one day we will get married, so, if you accept Sonny, I would like to offer you this promise ring, as a sign of my unending love for you, and that one day I will marry you."

OH MY GOSH! WOW! This was just so damn incredible.

"Of course Chad." I squealed, and gave him another huge kiss, like the one that Danni and Mack shared a few moments ago.

"Chad, this is a huge commitment. And I am sure we will get married one day as well." I replied happily.

I was so happy. Chad pretty much confirmed that he wanted to marry me. And WOW! Looking at the size of that rock, it was almost as nice as the one Mack gave Danni… And mine was a promise ring, not an engagement ring.

I needed time to process this, so I went back to my dressing room.

**CPOV**

Whilst doing the last scene in the episode, Mack asked Danni to marry her, and it got me thinking, again, about marrying Sonny. I would think about it a lot. I wasn't really ready yet though, but I knew she would be the girl I would spend the rest of my life with.

I decided I wanted to give her a promise ring; a commitment that when we are both ready, we will get married… someday.

"Wow Chad. What a kiss." She stated after filming stopped.

"I know right?" I agreed, in total awe at the girl I just kissed.

I decided it was now or never. I got down on one knee, fished around in my pocket for the box containing the ring and said…

"Sonny Munroe, the girl of my dreams, my beautiful, STUNNING girlfriend, I don't think we are at the point of marriage yet…"

I look in her eyes… She looked hopeful when I started talking, then confused.

"Yet, but I firmly believe one day we will get married, so, if you accept Sonny, I would like to offer you this promise ring, as a sign of my unending love for you, and that one day I will marry you." I finished.

She looked so happy. Without her reply, I knew that she agreed.

"Of course Chad." She squealed… _Wow Sonny, way to kill my ear drums_… I thought to myself.

"Chad, this is a huge commitment. And I am sure we will get married one day as well." She said happily… but then she ran off rather quickly…

Had I done something wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Okay, that was a fairly quick chap… I wanted to get something up for you to read… Sorry it was so short, I'll have another one up soon.**

**Lately a lot of people I know have been getting engaged… In the last week alone I've seen three engagement notices. Wow. It makes me happy for those couples, but sad for me… If there is one thing I want in life, it's to be a husband and father… but I haven't even got a girlfriend… So, all these engagements were the inspiration for this chapter.**

**Honestly, I don't think it'll be long until Sonny and Chad get engaged… But, we shall see.**

**Peace!**


	17. Chad's Makeup?

**A/N – Hey guys… Well, it's been about a week since I updated this… and I said this would be a fairly quick update so here ya go…**

**Also, I've received some pretty disgusting "guest reviews" lately, so for now, anonymous reviews are being moderated and could take up to 36 hours to appear, so, if you don't see your review straight away, and you review anonymously, that's why.**

**Enjoy :)**

**CPOV**

I left the stage, wondering why on earth Sonny left so suddenly. What had I done wrong? I decided I should text her.

"_Hey Son, what's going on? You left so suddenly." _It read.

I went back home to take a rest; it'd been a huge day filming.

_*At Home*_

I decided that I'd set up a really nice, romantic night for us. It had actually been a few weeks since we've had one; we'd just been so damn busy. We'd had the Falls of course, and Sonny had also been cast in a movie. With rehearsals and filming for the Falls, and this new movie, Sonny had had hardly any time for me, her family, or my family, but I was really happy for her.

After the drama of the last year, it was really nice for Sonny to finally be having some good luck.

So, I went through mom's cook books to find something fairly simple, yet very delicious for us to have.

I looked through our fridge and found a heap of lamb in there. My Uncle had a sheep farm, so he often brought us lots of fresh lamb. Mom had so many different dishes she used lamb in. I knew Sonny loved her lamb, so I thought that would be perfect… Now I just had to find the perfect lamb dish to use.

_Ah!_ I thought, _There_ _we go; spicy lamb chops, with chickpeas and red peppers._

I started with the marinating of the lambs. I pulled out a few lamb chops, mixed the cumin and paprika together, rubbed the lamb in low fat oil, to stick the spices on, and rubbed the spices into the lamb, as directed in the book.

I sat the lamb in the fridge for several hours to let the flavours absorb.

I came back to the kitchen several hours later and turned on the grill. I cut up the peppers and added the chickpeas. I left them in the fridge whilst I started cooking the chops.

Pulled out the peppers and chickpeas, cooked them and served it all up. It looked very nice. _Hopefully Sonny will enjoy it._

**SPOV**

_*several hours later*_

Okay, so after a bit of thinking, I decided that I'd overreacted to Chad. In all honesty, I knew we wouldn't be far away from talking marriage, whether it was just the possibility of getting married, or a proper proposal and wedding preparation.

I guess I was worried whether Chad really wanted to marry me, or just decided to after the Mack/Danni situation.

The thing with both Chad and I; we would get into our characters when we act, we became our characters.

Chad Dylan Cooper didsn't just play Mackenzie, he WAS Mackenzie, so the excitement Mack and Danni felt, Chad and I both felt as well.

I got a text from Chad not long after I ran off. I suppose I'd better reply to it.

"_Hey Chaddy, I'm okay. Just overreacted a bit. I'll be home soon. Sonny. x"_

I decided I'd best head home.

_*At Home*_

"Hey Chaddy, I'm home." I called excitedly.

Like a boyfriend who is totally devoted to his girlfriend, he came rushing down the stairs, gave me a hug, and a chaste kiss.

"Hey Son. You okay?" He enquired, sounding quite worried.

"I'm fine, Chad. I was just overwhelmed by what happened. Mack asked Danni to marry him, and then you gave me a promise ring." I said calmly.

"Thank goodness hon. I cooked dinner whilst you were out. It's on the table ready for us. Just the two of us." He said, sounding really proud of himself.

The thing with Chad; he never cooked. His mom sort of taught him, but he'd never really been into it, so I decided it'd be interesting to see how it was.

"Wow, Chad. Looks great! I can't wait to try it." I smiled.

It was a really nice looking spicy lamb chops, covered in various spices, cumin and paprika actually with garlic and red wine vinegar, and some chickpeas and red peppers.

"Wow, Chad. That is perfect." I was honestly surprised how great it was.

Chad had managed to get the flavouring just perfect. The chops were tender and juicy, and were just absolutely perfect.

"Thanks very much for that Sonny. It took a bit of time to prepare the chops." He smiled.

He was clearly happy that I liked his dinner.

He had candles around the table in a romantic setting, and romantic music in the background. I think he had this whole night planned out.

"And Son, after we eat, I've hired some chick flicks that we can watch together on the couch, and just have a really romantic night." He said, sounding quite proud of himself.

"Sounds amazing, Chad." I replied simply.

**NEXT MORNING**

**SPOV  
><strong>I woke up feeling exceptionally happy. What an amazing night. Chad and I had dinner, then we watched quite a few chick flicks; we were watching movies until about 3am.

Thank goodness we didn't have to work that day, because otherwise, I'd be late.

I know I say this a lot, but I really loved my boyfriend.

Just after that thought, I got a text from Nicole.

"_Hey Son… Guess who's headin' to LA? MEEEEEEEE!" _It read.

"_Wow Nic… When are you coming? I can't wait to see you!" _ I replied back.

Gosh, this was so exciting. Nic is coming to visit again!

Just then, another text arrived.

"_I'm about to board the plane. I'll arrive in the afternoon. See you then."_

Wow. Nicole had been my best friend for years. I couldn't wait for her to come!

**A/N – Whatcha all think? Let me know in reviews :)**

**Okay, that's all… bye.**


	18. Sonny with a Sixteenth

**A/N- Hi, I'm finally back, updating this story. You can all thank CDCTheRandomWizard23 for that. She said, when I asked, that this was the next story she wanted to me to update.**

**Sorry for the two month gap in my writing overall, and the 6 month gap on this story.**

**I do kinda have an excuse though. Firstly, I updated at Christmas, I started writing around New Years, and then had writers block. Then I had my brother's birthday on 25th Jan, which means I was busy with that. I had to travel to his town and was there for a few days, and all that. Then when I got home I tried writing, but I only managed 400 words between 1 Jan and about 14th Feb. I had another idea, which is what is written below, which I got done in like, one afternoon.**

**Hopefully it won't take me six months for the next update.**

**If you guys haven't, please listen to Michael Buble – Sway before reading this. You will find out why toward the end of the chapter.**

**This story has hit over 100 reviews, thanks guys. That makes me happy :) That's cool, because the next closest is Two Worlds, One Story on 79. Hopefully that can get to 100 soon as well :)**

**The last chapter had 10 reviews, which is tied with chapter 1 and 4 as the most reviews, let's see if we can get those numbers again aye?**

**Other than that, hope you all enjoy this fluffy little chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole POV<strong>

I arrived at the LAX airport and Chad came and picked me up. Sonny knew I was coming to L.A. but Chad made sure she was busy. We planned a special birthday party for Miss Munroe and she would not know a thing about it, until she walked in the door.

Chad booked out a room at the poshest restaurant in L.A. and invited all her friends from the studio, some of her friends from Wisconsin (flew them to L.A. and paid for their accommodation and all that stuff) and he invited a select group of her most loyal fans; truly this would be a party she'd never forget, but he had more planned for the two of them.

Chad dropped me off at the venue so that I could start decorating and getting the place ready, making it special, and all that, while Chad started organising his special night for the two of them. After all, you only have your sweet sixteenth once in a lifetime and we want this to be a birthday she remembered for the rest of her life.

So anyway, Sonny being a Wisconsin fan and having a cow as her ring tone, we had cow style decorations, a nice big beef dinner, and there was complementary cheese on the tables for all the guests.

This party would have about 50 people, but the main thing was what Chad is planning.

So, after a few hours of work, the venue looked stunning; truly something Sonny would love.

At about 6:30, my phone beeped stating Sonny had arrived.

I got up to the front and called out on the microphone as Chad lead her in.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, to celebrate the sweet sixteenth of one of the best people Hollywood has ever seen! Sonny Munroe, despite the traditions of Hollywood, has stayed the same moral, humble, sweet girl she was when she arrived. Let's put our hands together as the guest of honour walks through the door!"

At that point, Sonny then walked through the door, Chad pulled her blindfold off and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" and clapped.

Chad then lead her to the front as everyone took their seat.

Sonny cleared her throat. "Thank you all for coming tonight. You guys must really be insane to come to a party for little ole me." Everyone laughed at that.

"I honestly don't know what I've done to deserve such incredible friends, especially those who'd turn out just to celebrate the anniversary of my birth. Thank you all. You are so incredible, and I love each and every one of you!" She finished and Chad took her to her seat.

The entrées then came and everyone started eating. Soon after, we decided to have a break before the main course, where a few people would give a speech about Sonny.

First, it was my turn.

"Everyone, let's put our hands together to celebrate this wonderful girl!" Everyone did.

"Now, let me start, by saying, Sonny and I have known each other for just about all our lives. Back in Wisconsin, we got into all sorts of mischief with various shop owners, some of who are here now. I'd like to shout out to Mrs Mac, the owner of the Ice Cream shop we used to always go to. Mrs Mac remembers all the insane little antics we got up to in her shop, including banning us for six months.

"At school, Sonny was a dedicated student, as you'd expect. She sat there quietly, doing her work, and doing everything by the book. Literally. Sonny of course, was a straight A student and all her teachers loved her.

"I will never forget the day Sonny told me about her first crush." At this point, I saw Sonny's cheeks go crimson.

"Sonny came to my house after school one day, we turned on the TV and a certain little drama show, starring a certain little boyfriend of hers came on. Every time Mackenzie appeared on screen, a little squeak would come from her, without her realising. I finally asked her about it, and she admitted, she had a crush on Chad. Dylan. Cooper."

Sonny sunk in her chair at this revelation. I put a picture on the screen that I found of it.

"When Sonny got her first boyfriend, she was really nervous. Despite her obvious smarts, boys still found her attractive, which was rare at our school. One day, Johnny Dimico approached her at lunch and asked her on a date. Let's look at her reaction, shall we?"

I changed the slide to a picture of a very embarrassed Sonny.

"A few months ago, our golden girl got her big break. She rang me up the second she got off the phone with Marshall. She cried, because she didn't want to leave her life in Wisconsin, but she also was happy and excited to try out life in the big city."

"And now, tonight, August 20, we are here, celebrating her sixteenth birthday, and I know that when we leave, Sonny is going to kill me for sharing all this. Thanks for listening!"

After that, Chad went up and gave his speech.

"Thanks for that, Nic. As you all know, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the guy who is honoured to be dating this incredible girl.

"I'll tell you now, life between Sonny and I has never been easy. At first, she was excited to meet me, but as you all know, I was a jerk, and she grew to hate me. After I started falling for her, I started changing into the guy I am now, who still, sadly has enough of an ego to talk about himself at a speech that is supposed to be about his girlfriend." Everyone laughed at that.

"I gotta say though, every one of us here, owe a huge debt to my mother and father in law, Sonny's parents. If it weren't for the two of them meeting, getting married, and having Sonny, none of us would be here now, celebrating the miracle that is her. I would like to thank the two of them, for creating such a perfect angel.

"Sonny is such a wonderful woman. She is very strong-minded; if she disagrees with something, you will certainly know about it. She is opinionated, smart, beautiful, and talented. Sonny is the greatest thing that has every happened to any of us here, especially me."

Chad then walked back to his seat, and it turns out, it was only the two of us who decided to do a speech. The main meal came, and everyone enjoyed it.

Everyone came up, one at a time and wished Sonny a very happy sixteenth, and then it came time to do the gifts.

After the gifts, it was time for the cake. A very decadent chocolate mousse mud cake, with strawberries and a rich chocolate icing on top.

After everyone enjoyed their cake, it was time for everyone to depart, and Chad to take Sonny home for their special night.

**Chad POV**

"Sonshine, I hope you enjoyed that little party." I said to my girlfriend.

"It was lovely, Chad. Let me guess, you organised it?"

"Actually, it was Nic and I. We both love you so much, darling." I said, just before planting a little kiss on her forehead.

"That's so sweet of you." She replied sweetly.

"It's not over darling. It's only 10pm. We are going home for a few little things I've planned for us." I told her.

"At home? I hope it's nothing bad, Chad. You know me." She replied serious.

"Don't worry, you'll see." I replied smugly.

We then arrived at the house, and first off, knowing Sonny is a fan of ballroom dance, so I put on Michael Buble, _Sway_.

We started dancing, and I sung along to the song. I really love this song; it's so catchy.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

_When marimbas start to play_

_Hold me close, make me sway_

_Like an ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

"I love you, Sonny Munroe." I said as I gave her a nice kiss.

After we stopped kissing, "I love you too." Sonny replied.

We embraced in a nice hug, and took a walk to the living room, and curled up together on the sofa.

We then put on a romantic chick-flick, and watched it till we fell asleep.

The next morning mom came downstairs and woke us up.

"You two need to get a room." She joked.

"Oh goodness, we must have fell asleep whilst watching the movie." I stated.

Mom then showed us a picture she took before waking us up.

"Aww, we are so cute." Sonny cooed, looking at the picture of us hugging whilst asleep.

"Well Sonny, I hope you enjoyed your birthday, especially the bit with just the two of us." I told her.

"Chaddy, it was the best birthday of my life. Thank you very much. I love you so much, my darling boyfriend." She said sweetly.

"I love you too honey. Happy birthday sweetheart. You are the best girlfriend in the world." I said, and Sonny then kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading guys. What did you all think? Let me know in a review... please...**

**Okay. I'm out. Bye. **


End file.
